Tu recuerdo
by zoniiNara
Summary: -¿Cual es tu nombre?-interrogo el ojiperla -Mi nombre es...NO ME OLVIDES- respondio con una sonrisa...y el nunca la olvidara apesar que se marcho de su vida sin razon aparente... "Porque todo tiene un comienzo"*Pre-secuela de volverte a ver* NEJITEN
1. Chapter 1

_**Ningun personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto :)**_

_**Pre-secuela VOLVERTE A VER **_

_**Por que todo tiene un comienzo…**_

**_N/A_**:_Lo prometido es deuda aqui les traigo el Nejiten... espero que les guste, la letra en cursiva se narra, podria decirse que la epoca actual, y con la letra normal se narra el como se conocerion estos dos... sus sucesos en su relacion..._ _Dedicado para todos los fans de esta pareja NEJITEN y para _**_Vistoria_**_ que es mi forma de agradecerle por haber escrito Fanfics de la pareja a la que mas amo de Naruto :)_

* * *

_Una molestia comenzó a alojarse en sus ojos, un ardor interrumpía su sueño, debido al sol que atravesar las cortinas blancas que adornaban su habitación, llegando hasta su blanco rostro, llevo su antebrazo sobre sus ojos tratando de bloquear la luz y así poder dormir de nuevo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde todos su sentidos ya estaban completamente despiertos. Retiro su antebrazo de su rostro y parpadeo un poco antes de abrir por completo sus ojos color perla._

_Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con la vista clavada en la alfombra color hueso bajo sus pies. Esa mañana su cabeza se lleno de miles de pensamientos, desde que haría ese día, lo que no haría y lo que llegaría hacer. Pero hubo, uno en especial que siempre pensaba en cada amanecer, un pensamiento en concreto que siempre estaba en su mente desde hace 8 meses atrás._

_Giro su mirada hasta colocarla sobre un portarretrato que estaba boca abajo en el buró, aquel portarretrato lo observo por varios minutos, donde no se veía quien o que era lo que estaba en aquella foto. Volvió su mirada a la alfombra y dio un suspiro cansado._

_Tomo impulso para poner se de pie y comenzar a dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Una vez ahí se dirigió a la tina de mármol y abrió ambas llaves del agua, dejando que el agua caliente y la fría se mezclaran hasta que aquella tina se llenara. Mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto del cristalino liquido._

_Se deshizo de su pijama y cerro el agua, comenzando a adentrase poco a poco en aquella tina, y sentir como el agua tibia rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Una vez dentro coloco cada uno de sus brazos en cada lado de aquella bañera, para después recostar su cabeza en la fría pared de azulejo. Cerro sus aperlados ojos, comenzando a recordar momentos del pasado._

_**Flash Back**_

_-Te amo…-dijo en un susurro bajo las sabanas blancas, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica recostada a un lado de el y juntando sus labios con los de ella._

_La chica sonrió aun con los labios de el sobre su boca, soltando una pequeña risa, que provoco que el también sonriera aun sin despejar sus labios de los ajenos. La chica comenzó a acariciar la fina piel del ojiperla con la yema de sus dedos._

_-Yo también te amo mucho…- contesto en un susurro, mientras un rubor comenzaba a colarse en sus mejillas._

_La chica giro un poco su rostro a la almohada en la que ambos tenían recostados sus cabezas. Ella pudo ver como su cabello y el de el se entrelazaba, sin distinguir que mechones del cabello pertenecía a cada quien._

_-¿Te casarías conmigo…?- interrogo el chico, sorprendiendo a la chica acostada junto a el._

_-¿Qué?... bueno yo… Neji tenemos 17 años…- sonrió la chica entre apenada y temerosa por la respuesta que dio._

_-Promete que me esperaras… promete que cuando seamos mayores te casaras conmigo…- Neji abrazo posesivamente el cuerpo desnudo recostado junto a el._

_-No es necesario prometerlo-respondió la chica comenzando a jugar con el largo cabello de su novio.- sabes que lo haré… porque quiero despertar cada amanecer de mi vida así, contigo a mi lado… porque cada día, en cada vida que pudiera llegar a vivir quiero volverte a ver…_

_-Ya te eh dicho que te amo Ten Ten- volvió a susurra el ojiperla, pero esta vez en el oído de la chica._

_-Si… pero me encanta que me lo digas…- soltó con una risa juguetona.- Me gusta saber que mi amor es correspondido…_

_-TEN TEN- se escucho un grito proveniente de la planta baja._

_-Mi mama- dijo alterada Ten Ten, quitando la sabana blanca que los cubría de pies a cabeza- De seguro viene hacia acá… si te ve aquí nos mata…_

_-No, solo le dirá a mis papas como nos encontró y entonces nos casaran…- decía Neji aun recostado en la cama mientras Ten Ten se levanto de ella.- Y para mi eso es perfecto…_

_-Sabes que para mi también… pero mejor ahí que evitar una escena- Decía Ten Ten, colocándose torpemente el pantalón de su pijama que estaba tirado en el suelo.- Vistete no debe de tardar en subir._

_-Ya voy…- respondió con algo de cansancio el ojiperla levantándose de aquella cama, enseñando por completo su desnude frente a la chica._

_-Neji…- Ten ten arrogo una almohada sobre las partas bajas del chico._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- gruño Neji, sujetando la almohada._

_-Estas desnudo, pudiste decirme que me volteara.- decía Ten Ten con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y topándose el rostro._

_-Acostúmbrate que todos los días me veras así…- contestaba el ojiperla colocándose sus pantalones._

_-TEN TEN.- se volvió a escuchar aquella voz pero esta vez subiendo las escaleras._

_-Apurate- ten te ya vestida con la pijama se dirigió a su balcón y lo abrió de par en par._

_Neji se acerco con sus zapatos en mano y su camisa desabrochada, comenzando a acercarse al balcón por donde había entrado la noche anterior._

_-Paso por ti a la escuela…- dijo Neji para después besar a Ten Ten y salir por aquel balcón. Y comenzar a bajar por la enredadera que había al pie del balcón._

_-Neji…- llamo Ten Ten al ojiperla que ya estaba en el suelo, y este solo la vio hacia arriba- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…- dijo ten ten con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.-Te espero en la salida de la escuela…_

_Neji miro como los castaños cabellos de su novia caían a sus lados, y como los rayos del sol hiciera que pareciera un ángel, a pesar que acaba de levantarse de la cama. Neji sonrió ante aquellas palabras y contesto con un "__**Yo también"…**_

_**Final del flash back**_

_-Neji…-llamaron ala puerta despertándolo de sus recuerdos._

_-¿Que pasa?- interrogo e Hyuuga tomando el shampoo y untando un poco en su cabello._

_-Cariño, Ya me voy, el desayuna ya esta servido, por favor come algo… cada día te veo mas delgado, nos vemos en la noche- decía la madre de Neji del otro lado de puerta- Te quiero Hijo…_

_-Si, gracias mama- respondió el Hyuuga._

_Subió a su __Mazda gris, aquel auto que le regalaron sus padres meses atrás, al haberlo visto mas callado que de costumbre, y al haberse dado cuenta que su hijo estaba deprimido, pensaban que un estupido auto le quitaría el dolor y la soledad que rodeaba su corazón y su ser desde que ella se había marchado de su vida._

_Comenzó a recorrer las avenidas, cada mañana era su mismo recorrido, desde hace 3 años, pasaba a una casa blanca a recoger a alguien, ese alguien que desde hace mas de 6 meses se fue de su vida, para después dirigirse al colegio privado de Konoha para mujeres, cada mañana desde que ella se fue, se detenía a fuera de aquel colegio, buscándola pensando que en cualquier momento aparecería ahí, queriendo volverla a ver._

_Siempre se marchaba cada vez que una mirada aperlada como la suya se cruzaba con la suya, y miraba como la chica de cabello largo negro azulado le dedicaba una sonrisa de nostalgia, de tristeza, como tratando de decirle que __**"Siento mucho que ella se halla ido"…**__ Neji en cuanto veía a su prima echaba andar el auto y se marchaba de ahí, el no necesitaba la compasión de nadie, lo único que necesitaba era encontrarla y preguntarle porque se había ido de su vida, porque le abandono._

**----------------------------------**

_**3 años atrás… El comienzo, de la vista nace el amor… o al menos la atracción**_

Escribía algo sobre la hoja cuadriculada de su cuaderno, para después volver a poner atención a lo que el profesor explicaba, llevo uno de sus mechones castaños detrás de su oreja, había veces en que le molestaba demasiado su cabello, cada que inclinaba su cabeza hacia delante, se venia uno que otro mechón lacio a su rostro, molestándole y has en cierto momento provocándole un picor en su nariz u ojos.

Solo cuando estaba en clases de deportes ocupaba una liga para atar en una coleta baja su largo cabello, pero cuando estaba en clases o fuera de la escuela no se le hacia apropiado lucir así su cabello, además de que su padre una vez le regaño, diciéndole que no lo hiciera, que parecía una niña con el cabello recogido en una coleta.

Cuando era mas pequeño varios niños se burlaban de el por usar su cabello largo en especial un pequeño rubio odioso que una vez le dijo que parecía niña. Aun recordaba la paliza que le propino a ese niño, le dejo un ojo morado, y un chichón en su cabeza, pero para mala suerte del, el no salio ileso, con un puñetazo ese estupido niño rubio le partió el labio. Y le dejo uno que otro moretón en sus costados.

Estaba apunto de darle el ultimo golpe y estaba seguro de dejarlo inconsciente, cuando una mano infantil como la de el atrapo el puño que iba dirigido al rubio que ya hacia tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Al mirar quien era el dueño de aquella mano, miro aun pelinegro de mirada dura como la de el y el ceño fruncido… de ser por la forma y color de ojos que ambos tenían podría haber jurado que esa mirada era la misma, llena de odio a la persona a la que miraban en aquel momento.

Giro sus ojos perla al lado contrario del salón donde el se ubicaba, mirando al mismo pelinegro que lo había detenido de seguir golpeando al rubio que sentaba sentado detrás del pelinegro… Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki

Desde que Naruto le llamo niña, lo miro con ojos de odio y por eso le había dado esa golpiza claro estaba… que de cierta manera también marco el inicio de la amistad entre ellos dos, pues el Uchiha lo defendió eh impidió que lo siguiera golpeando. Aun recordaba que desde aquel día, Naruto se le pego como chicle al Uchiha, que siempre le contestaba con un "Largo de aquí" o un bufido… pero con el paso del tiempo… con el paso de los años, el Uchiha se acostumbro a tener al rubio cerca y considerar y llamarlo su único amigo.

Había veces en que Neji envidiaba un poco al Uchiha… era igual de frívolo que el, cortante con la gente, nada social, pero al parecer el tener a Naruto de su parte lo hacia rodearse de amigos… amigos de los cuales carecía el… y no era que le importara… al menos no actualmente… eso ya le daba igual, pero cuando era mas pequeño si le afectaba de alguna manera.

-Disculpen la molestia…-interrumpió la clase una hombre peliblanco y con la boca cubierta con una graciosa masara negra.

-Dígame que se le ofrece Kakashi-san…-pregunto Iruka-sensei que era el que impartía la clase de historia en aquella aula de clases.

-Bueno vera… tenemos a un alumno nuevo para esta clase…-comento el peliplata.

-Oh ya veo, pero porque hasta la 5ta hora entra al salón de clases, se supone que tuvo que entrar a las 7 de la mañana como los demás alumnos…-explicaba iruka.

-Bueno digamos que cuando veníamos para acá, nos encontramos a una anciana a la cual nos detuvimos para ayudar a cruzar la cancha de básquetbol-explicaba esta vez Kakashi con una sonrisa que se podía apreciar debajo de aquella mascara.

-No se por que pregunte si ya sabia la respuesta tan tonta que darías- dijo hastiado Iruka- Pero dime… ¿Dónde esta el nuevo alumno?

-Puedes pasar…-indico Kakashi mirando a uno de sus costados.

Al salón de clases entro un chico con el uniforme del colegio, pantalones azules, zapatos negros camisa blanca de cuello redondo y saco azul, con el logotipo de la escuela de varones de Konoha. Su piel blanca, hacia que sus ojos aguamarina resaltaran al igual que un delirando negro en sus ojos y su cabello rojizo.

-Pasa… porque no, nos dices tu nombre y de donde vienes… y porque el tonto de Kakashi te trajo hasta esta hora a clase- pidió iruka.

-Sabaku no Gaara…-dijo con voz rasposa el chico.- soy de suna… y llegue hasta esta hora porque llego hasta esta hora por que se detuvo un largo rato a holgazanear en las canchas y como no tenia ánimos de venir aquí medio igual a que hora llegara…

-Bueno yo me retiro…-dijo Kakashi retirándose del lugar.

-Solo ahí lugar hasta atrás pasa a sentarte- indico iruka sensei- Y dime, porque te has mudado de Suna a Konoha, allá en Suna también ahí buenos institutos como este…

-Del porque estoy aquí es algo que a usted no le incumbe…-respondió Gaara sentándose en su lugar señalado.

Un murmullo comenzó a escucharse en aquel salón de clases, pues nadie a excepción de Naruto le respondía de aquella forma a Iruka-sensei… claro con Naruto era diferente pues siempre lo hacia con el propósito de ser el bufón de la clase.

-Guarden silencio-pidió Iruka,- continuemos con la clase…-iruka se giro sobre su talones y comenzó a escribir algo en el pizarrón.

Ese chico era extraño… ¿Qué podía ser tan malo como para no decir porque se mudo a Konoha?... se preguntaba Neji, aunque de cierta manera tenia razón para no responder había veces que ese profesor tendía a ser demasiado metido en asuntos que no eran de su importancia.

La hora de la salida llego, Neji guardo sus cosas en su mochila, para después acomodar un poco su impecable saco azul, y comenzar a caminar a la salida de aquella aula escolar. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta escucho la escandalosa risa de Naruto. Quien segundos después lo llamo.

-Eh Hyuuga…-llamo el rubio cercando se a el- Nos veremos esta noche en la fiesta no es así…

Neji solo lo miro con desprecio, continuo con su andar, saliendo del salón de clases, pero al parecer ese rubio no pensaba dejarlo en paz, pues comenzó a seguirlo, mientras Kiba y Sasuke seguían a Naruto con unos pasos de distancia tas el.

-Vamos… porque no hacemos las pases Hyuuga… solo por hoy, la golpiza que te di ya esta olvidado-sonrió el rubio.

-Que me diste- respondió casi en un grito el Hyuuga mirando a Naruto de mala gana…- dirás la golpiza que te di.

-Y al que te di yo…-comento Sasuke acercándose a Neji y a Naruto.

-De no haber sido por tu amiguito hoy estarías muerto Uzumaki- dijo Neji ignorando el cometario de Sasuke.

-Y tu también lo estarías de haberlo matado- volvió a decir Sasuke ganándose esta vez una mirada en venerada del Hyuuga.

-Vamos, vamos… no van a pelear por algo que paso hace tantos años- dijo esta vez Kiba.- además hoy es la fiesta de Hinata… solo por hoy ahí que hacer las pases… y llevarnos bien ¿les parece?

-Eres un idiota- dijo Neji a Kiba- Porque eres su amigo, porque lo defiendes, no vez que el te esta quitando lo mejor que puede pasarte en la vida…- señalo con la mirada a Naruto.

-¿Yo?-interrogo inocentemente Naruto- ¿Por qué yo?

-Eso es lo que te preocupa…-Kiba enseño sus blancos colmillo en un gruñido- Ya te dije que yo no me daré por vencido… no hasta que ella me demuestre que es feliz….

-Hmp… idiota… es una gran oportunidad para nuestras familias… además quien dice que no puede ser feliz contigo…-Neji se dio media vuelta- pero se la estas entregando en charola de oro a ese idiota…-pronuncio por ultimo antes de comenzar a desaparecer en lo largo de aquel pasillo y dejar a los otros tres solos.

Dejando aun Kiba, enojado, con los puños apretados y con ganas de golpearle el rostro al ojiperla, como hace tiempo tenia ganas… a un Sasuke mirando y estudiando aquellas palabras para comprender de que era lo que hablaban esos dos, y un Naruto confundido pues no tenia ni la menor idea de que era lo que el le estaba quitando a su amigo Kiba. Pues el Uzumaki nunca le quitaría nada a sus amigos… aun que Kiba le quito el amor de Hinata, hace ya un par de años atrás… pero se conformaba con saber que el y Hinata eran felices… aunque hasta a fecha aun no comprendía por que ni Hinata ni Kiba decían que andaban.

Neji subió a la camioneta que lo esperaba todos los días después de clases. Comenzó a ver a través de la ventanilla, mirando edificios, gente ir y venir… automóviles.

-Joven Neji, su tío me pidió de favor que recogiéramos sus primas en la escuela, espero no le moleste- anuncio el chofer en la parte delantera.

Neji, solo guardo silencio, en realidad le da igual si iba o no por ellas, de todas formas tenia que verlas en la noche en aquella fiesta, una de las dos fiestas que su tío organizaba dos veces al año, una por el cumpleaños de Hanabi y la otra en el cumpleaños de Hinata… Hanabi cada año se emocionaba por su fiesta de cumpleaños… pero Hinata… Hinata era diferente, al menos desde que ese rubio a apareció en su vida, ella ya no quería celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños tan estontosa… pues cuando cumplió nueve años, el rubio la llevo a ella y a los amigos del rubio… y a el por desgracia para cuidar a Hinata a un parque de diversiones… al año siguiente cuando cumplió 10 Kiba, la llevo a la playa junto con todos sus camaradas… era obvio que el moreno sintió celos ante el festejo que le dio un año antes Naruto a Hinata. Pero aun así Neji seguía pensando y cada que podía le recriminaba a Kiba que nunca tuvo que presentar a Naruto con Hinata… desde entonces Hinata solo quería celebrar su cumpleaños, con sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela ella no quería una fiesta tan ostentosa, pero contra los que citaba Hiashi Hyuuga nadie podía hacer nada, por eso esa fiesta se llevaba acabo cada año.

La camioneta se detuvo frente a colegio privado para mujeres de Konoha. Neji, miro afuera como las niñas de diferentes edades salian de ahí, con sus faldas azules tableadas, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros bajos, con una blusa blanca, con un gracioso cuello que caía en la parte de enfrente y un saco azul, con el logotipo de la escuela.

Miro como Hanabi se acercaba por delante, pateando alguna piedrecilla que estaba en el suelo, mas atrás distinguió a Hinata que venia con una bolsa de regalo en una de sus manos.

Hanabi fue la primera en subir en la camioneta, en la parte de adelante junto al chofer, muchas veces la regañaron pues ella tenia que ir en la parte de atrás como buena señorita que era, pero a ella no le gustaba esa tontería, le encantaba ir en la parte de enfrente con la ventanilla abajo y sentir el aire estrellarse en su rostro debido a la velocidad.

-Hola Neji…-saludo la pequeña colocándose el cinturón de seguridad

Neji miro como Hinata se había detenido a mitad de camino para platicar con un circulo de chicas, Neji frunció el ceño que demonios esperaba su prima para subir a la camioneta, bajo la ventanilla, y asomos un poco la cabeza.

-Hinata…-grito el Hyuuga captando la atención de su prima- Vamos…

La ojiperla hizo un ademán con su mano despidiéndose del círculo de amigas con el que platicaba, para después comenzar a caminar en dirección donde la camioneta estaba, Neji miro esporádicamente aquel círculo de amigas que Hinata dejaba atrás.

Todas iguales, con sombras en sus ojos, faldas cortas, labios pintados, cabellos cortos, queriendo parecer chicas de mayor edad, Neji no comprendía como Hinata podía tener amistades así, con esas niñas tan vulgares para su gusto, gracias a lo estricto que era su padre Hinata no bestia ni lucia así, la idea de una chicas conservadora era perfecto para la familia Hyuuga y Neji creció también con esa idea, las chicas sencillas, eran las que siempre llamaban su atención.

Y por primera vez en varios meses hubo una en aquel grupo que lo hizo, una chica con uniforme, de cabello castaño y tejido en dos trenzas que caía a sus costados, su cara lucia limpia de pinturas, y no era necesario que la usara pues sus ojos eran bellos sin todo aquello al igual que sus labios.

La mirada ojiperla se cruzo con una chocolatosa con un brillo que le encanto al Hyuuga, el flequillo que caía en la frene de aquella chica la hacia lucir tan linda e inocente. Un temblor se apodero del Hyuuga cuando esa chica que miraba y que ella lo miraba a la vez, le sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes y dibujándose dos pequeños hoyuelos en cada mejilla de aquella chica.

-Neji…-llamo Hinata ya arriba de la camioneta. Neji no se dio cuanta a que hora subió, solo vio que ya estaba sentada a un lado de el.

-¿Qué?- interrogo el Hyuuga un tanto brusco.

-El chofer te pregunto si primero nos deja a nosotros o a ti- dijo Hinata mirando a su primo extraño.

-Llevemos primero a mis primas- ordenó Neji mirando al chofer.

-Esta bien joven Hyuuga.- el chofer echo a andar la camioneta, comenzando a alejarse de aquel colegio.

Neji dio una ultima mirada a sus espaldas, y a través del cristal miro a la misma chica mirando con su cabeza ladeadas en dirección en la camioneta, el Hyuuga dio un bufido debido al malestar que se presento en su estomago, un vació acompañado de un frió. Y volvió su mirada al frente.

-----------------------------

La casa color blanca con detalles verdosos, comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco, de gente de todas las edades, aunque en esta ocasiones, la gente joven, chicas y chicas de 14, 15 y 16 años eran los que aglomeraban mas aquel lugar, chicas con vestidos juveniles, de seda, chalinas, peinados altos, zapatos de diseñadores, combinando con bolsas, unas un tanto exóticas que otras, mientras los chicos lucían pantalones de vestir, con camisas de seda, de diferentes colores, había algunos que portaban elegantes trajes, con un porte digno de la sociedad en la que vivan aquellos chicos, que has cierto punto se creían los reyes del mundo.

Y por que no deberían de hacerlo, sus padres eran políticos, dueños de fabricas, empresarios, que le daban todo lo que ellos pedían, y que esos negocios serian heredados a ellos, asegurando su futuro y también el de sus hijos y venideros nietos, al menos por muchas generaciones mas.

Esta vez el champán, que era repartida usualmente por los meseros cambio a cócteles, sin alcohol para los adolescentes en aquel lugar. Muchos llegaban con grandes y llamativos regalos para la festejada, mientras que otros llegaban con sutiles cajas pequeñas que contenía alguna joya para la heredar Hyuuga.

En el jardín trasero se ubicaba mesas con manteles blancos y lilas, con globos metálicos en forma de estrellas, de color plata y lila, la elegante loza hacia presencia en las mesas, al entrar a aquel jardín había un enorme letrero con "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA" escrito en el, por letras lilas en una manta blanca. Música moderna era harmonízate en aquel ambiente, para los que se encontraban ahí. Una mesa larga se podría apreciar en el centro de todas las demás, donde ya estaba siendo llenada por regalos de todos tamaños, colores y formas.

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas jugando con el tenedor en el plato de loza francesa que habían comprado especialmente para ese día, realmente estaba aburrido, su fuera por el solo hacia acto de presencia y se largaba de ahí, pero no, era un Hyuuga, hijo de Hizashi Hyuuga, como se vería marchándose a la mitad de fiesta de su prima, el tenia modales y respeto por los demás, el era el chico mas recto que s ele pudiera conocer. El permanecería en aquella fiesta hasta que sus padres se lo indicaran.

-Hmp… pues Sasuke-kun es aun mas guapo…-decía una niña pelinegra de bugles en la cabeza, mirando a la distancia junto con tras chicas al Hyuuga.

-Pero que dices…-se altero otra niña a su lado- Si Neji-kun es muy apuesto… esos ojos aperlados, esa mirada, tan caballeroso…

-Escuche que Sasuke-kun vendrá…-chillo otra chica.

-Es mas que obvio, Hinata es amiga del mejor amigo de Sasuke-kun… quien fuera Hinata –suspiro la choca de bugles- tiene de primo Neji y es amiga del mejor amigo de Sasuke-kun…

-¿Quién es Sasuke?-interrogo una chica castaña que se unió a la platica.

-¿Qué?- grito una niña- Como es posible que no conozcas a Sasuke-kun…- la chica se cruzo de brazos- No me digas que tampoco conoces a Neji-kun… el primo de Hinata.

-¿Neji-kun?... o si es el chico de aquella mesa ¿no?- señalo con la vista la castaña.

-Si, ese es Neji-kun… es muy guapo…-dijo como en un sueño otra chica.

Neji quito su mirada de aquel plato y lo dirigió a hacia donde todos entraban al jardín, visualizando a Naruto y compañía entrar, el rubio llevaba un enorme globo metálico, con un Hinata escrito en el, y un peluche en el extremo del listón rojo de aquel globo. Kiba, llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas, y una caja entre sus manos, que parecía un estuche de alguna joya. Mientras Sasuke llevaba una caja adornada… posiblemente chocolates…. Pensó Neji, el Uchiha no era de dar regalos, pero de seguro su madre lo obligo a llevarle algo. De seguro que tomo los mas caros que puso encontrar, pues si el Uchiha menor no sabia de algo, eso era de chocolates, el odiaba los dulces… y a pesar de que sus fans lo sabían, siempre era lo que le regalaban.

Escucho un ruido estridente venir de algún lado del jardín, al ver de donde provenía y el porque, se dio cuenta que eran todas esas chicas inmaduras que miraban al recién llegado Uchiha, Neji dio un bufido hace unos segundo quien era el centro de atención era el y ahora era ese tonto pelinegro, que nunca les haría caso.

Neji miro esporádicamente a una chica que no miraba el Uchiha, si no en dirección ah donde el estaba, el Hyuuga comenzó a ver de arriba a bajo a la chica, tuvo que aceptar que tenia piernas bonitas… muy lindas piernas en verdad… no eran delgadas, pero tampoco muy gruesas, lucia un zapato bajo en forma de sandalia color negro. Los ojos aperlados del Hyuuga fueron subiendo para encontrase con un vestido color guinda, que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y estaba un tanto abombochado de la parte baja, seguí subiendo su mirada hasta llegar a una delgada cintura, adornada por un contó ancho negro, miro mas arriba, mirando un escote recto, pero también viendo que sus hombros era cubiertos por un diminuto suéter color negro, que cubría sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Se cuello largo fue lo que acabo de llamarle la atención, para toparse con una mirada chocolatosa que se cruzo con la suya… Neji recordó haber visto antes aquella mirada.

Miro mas atentamente aquellos ojos, ¿_acaso esa chica era la de la salida del colegio? _Se interrogo el Hyuuga pues, el peinado que esta vez llevaba la chica era diferente. Llevaba su cabello recogido en dos elegantes chongos decorados con un listón guinda como el de su vestido. Al Neji era difícil de ponerlo nervioso, pero ya llevaban cuanto 5 minutos y aun esa chica le sostenía la mirada cuando, por lo regular las chicas que lo miraban en seguida rehuían de la mirada del Hyuuga. Ese malestar nuevamente se coló en su estomago

La chica retiro la mirada del Hyuuga debido a que alguien la jalo, Neji solo atino a sonreír de medio lado, pues le había ganado en aquella batalla de miradas, era mas que obvio nadie le ganaba a el. La siguió por unos segundos con la mirada viendo que era tomada de la mano por su prima Hinata y siendo presentada a Naruto y compañía.

Frunció el ceño un poco, su prima le interrumpió aquella batalla de miradas solo para presentar a aquella chica a sus tontos amigos. Miro como el rubio sonreía con su manera tan tonta, frente a aquella chica, después vio como Hinata la presento con Kiba, y este solo atino a inclinar un poco la cabeza, y por ultimo ser presentada al Uchiha, quien muy "cortes mente" tomo su mano y beso su mejilla, asiendo sonrojar a la chica.

Hyuuga arrugo mas el ceño, ese idiota siempre hacia eso solo con las chicas que le atraían, y que serian su novia por la próxima semana y si bien le iba a la chica por 3 semanas. Miro como Kiba jalaba a Hinata a algún lugar del jardín, seguido por un ruidoso rubio tras ellos con todo y su enorme globo. Para dejar al Uchiha y a aquella chica solo, mirando como se alejaban aquellos tres de ahí.

Miro como el Uchiha invitaba a la castaña a sentarse en una mesa, donde platicaron por un tiempo, en ese tiempo la mirada aperlada estaba atenta a aquellos dos, que al parecer solo la castaña notaba pues volteaba de vez en vez a donde el Hyuuga estaba. Para después volver a poner la atención en Sasuke y sonreír. Un calor invadía el estomago de Neji cada que aquella chica le sonreía a Sasuke.

Después de un rato vio como Hinata y los otros dos se acercaban a ellos, para minutos después, Naruto y Kiba le decían algo a Sasuke y desaparecieron de su vista dejando solas a las dos chicas.

Neji se levanto de su mesa se dirigió a la parte de adentro de aquella mansión pasando a un lado de Hinata y de aquella chica. Neji volteo de reojo a mirara aquella chica que lo siguió con la mirada a en su paso por ahí. El Hyuuga se introdujo a la mansión exactamente a la biblioteca que seria el único lugar donde no abría gente y podría estar solo. De cierta manera el ver que el Uchiha se alejara de aquella chica hizo que su pulso volviera a la normalidad y aquel calor interno desapareciera.

El Hyuuga se recostó por un momento en el largo sillón café que ahí se ubicaba. Sus ojo estaban apunto de cerrarse y caer en un sueño, cuando escucho la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse. Se sentó rápidamente en el sillón esperando ver quien era e que interrumpía su cómoda soledad. Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica castaña.

-Oh lo siento…- dijo nerviosa la chica mirando al Hyuuga- Es que yo… lo siento…- la chica estaba punto de volver a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-interrogo Neji, haciendo que su voz se escuchara mas brusca de lo que esperaba.

-Yo, estaba buscando a alguien… me dijo que lo buscara en el despacho y bueno como no conozco el lugar…-explicara la castaña.

-El despacho esta del otro extremo de la casa…-indico el Hyuuga acercándose a la puerta a paso lento- a quien buscas…

-Bueno a Sasuke…- pronuncio la chica.

-¿Sasuke?...-Neji llego frente a aquella chica.-eres algo del Uchiha…

-No, en realidad lo acabo de conocer- la chica retrocedió un par de pasos- con permiso, debo ir a buscarlo…

-Espera…-Neji tomo impulsivamente la mano de la castaña.

-Di… dime…- tartamudeo un poco la chica ante el contacto, solo mirando como su mano era sujeta por la del Hyuuga.

-No, nada, solo ten cuidado con Uchiha… no es lo que piensas- advirtió Neji.

-Pues gracias por preocuparte a pesar de que no me conoces Neji…-dijo la chica mirando los ojos aperlados.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Neji.

-Tu y Sasuke son muy famoso entre las chicas que conozco, además Hinata me lo dijo hace un rato…-explico la chica.

-Pues, es justo que yo sepa el tuyo ya que tu sabes el mío ¿no crees?

-Mi nombre…- la castaña sujeto la mano con la que la sujetaba Neji e hizo que la soltara, para después volver la mirada al Hyuuga- Mi nombres es… No me olvides...-dijo al chica regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a Neji provocando que este sintiera ese malestar de nuevo en sus estomago, ese malestar de vació y esta vez acompañado por un cosquilleo.

Neji quedo ido por unos segundos ante aquella sonrisa y aquello hoyuelos en las mejillas de la chica. Que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento aquella chica había comenzado su andar, cuando Neji reacciono aquella chica daba media vuelta para desparecer de su vista.

-¿Y?-interrogo un pelinegro recargado en una pared de un pasillo que daba a la estancia de aquella mansión.

-Sasuke, me espantaste…- dijo la castaña, mirando al Uchiha con una sonrisa.

-¿Funciono?- volvió a interrogar el Uchiha.

-No lo se…- respondió la chica con la mirada baja.

Sasuke se acerco hasta la castaña y tomo su barbilla haciendo que esta lo mirara a los ojos.

-Si una chica como tu me dijera que su nombre es _"No me olvides_"… creme que nunca lo haría, Ten Ten- alentó el Uchiha a la Ten Ten.

-Gracias…-sonrió Ten Ten.

-Vamos… ahí que seguir haciendo que ganes la atención del amargado de Neji.-dijo Sasuke invitando a ten ten a salir al jardín donde la fiesta se llevaba acabo.- aunque creeme si yo fuere el, no seria necesario todo esto para que llamaras mi atención… pero el Hyuga puede ser un tanto testarudo.

-Porque haces esto Sasuke- interrogó ten ten caminando junto a Sasuke al jardín.

-Creo que es momento que ya se le conozca una novia… aunque no se si este haciendo bien… le estoy entregando a una chica muy linda…-comento el Uchiha, saliendo al jardín. Haciendo que Ten Ten solo sonriera.

En los 20 minutos que hablo con el Uchiha le dijo que el Hyuuga no le quitaba la mirada de encima algo raro en el, Ten Ten le dijo que horas antes lo que había pasado en la salida del colegio, fue entonces que el Uchiha decidió ayudar a aquella chica que de cierta manera simpatizo con ella, tal vez porque no lo miraba como las demás, tal vez porque aquella chica en verdad solo quería platicar con el y no ligar como todas las demás tenían las intenciones. Además algo extraño en su interior le decía que si hacia aquello tendría algo mas que echarle en la cara al Hyuuga pues gracias a el conseguiría novia.

--------------------------------------

_Llego hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela, se estaciono y antes de salir del automóvil cerro sus ojos, pensando en la primera vez que hablo con ella, en verdad aquello había funcionado "NO ME OLVIDES"… desde ese momento el Hyuuga pensó en ella, además de que hasta la fecha y por todo lo vivido junto a ella nunca la pudo olvidar y sabia que nunca lo haría, a pesar de que ella lo abandono._

_Abrió sus ojos, le dolía, dolía saber que ella ya no estaba cerca de el y que el nos sabia donde estaba. Miro a su lado izquierdo viendo como 5 lugares lejos de el se estacionaba un automóvil negro. De donde bajaba Uchiha Sasuke y Naruto Uzumaki. Dio un bufido y arranco su auto, no tenia ánimos de estar en la escuela, solo quería estar lejos en algún lugar donde pudiera olvidar. Quería desahogarse con alguien y pensó en una persona a la que le había confesado toda aquella historia._

_Acelero su automóvil en aquel estacionamiento donde por poco atropella a Sasuke y a Naruto que lo cruzaban._

_-Pero que demonios le pasa a Neji…-gruño furioso Naruto_

_-Imbecil…-gruño el Uchiha mirando como el mazda gris se alejaba._

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2.**_

_Se estaciono frente aquella casona de madera, bajo de su automóvil, azoto la puerta y le coloco la alarma. Comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada de aquella casa, donde se escuchaba alguna canción lenta de tambores y acodes de una guitarra acústica. Llego hasta la puerta de madera que lucia un tanto desgastada. Toco dos veces esperando el ser atendido._

_Minutos después un chico moreno con una coleta sujetando su cabello, ojos afilados, arillos en cada oreja y cigarro en su boca abrió aquella puerta. _

_-Que ahí- interrogo el moreno con toda tranquilidad al ojiperla frente suyo._

_-Puedo pasar…_

_-Claro…- el chico se encogió de hombros, dando paso al ojiperla._

_Nara Shikamaru… un chico que conoció hace unos 6 meses en un campamento de verano al cual asistió, debido a que sus padres insistieron en ello, pues el lo que menos quería era salir, quería permanecer en Konoha esperando que ella volviera, que reapareciera en su vida. Pero ante la insistencia de sus padres o más la orden de su padre tuvo que asistir._

_Shikamaru era la persona con la que menos pensó establecer una amistad, pues era demasiado… problemático como el mismo Nara decía. Era un chico de familia adinerada, hijo de uno de los farmacéuticos mas famosos, pero a pesar de eso el Nara lo ocultaba de echo su actual novia, con la que llevaba mas de 2 años no sabia que el Shikamaru fuera rico, para aquella chica… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Ah si… Ino Yamanaka, para aquella chica Shikamaru era un chico como ella de nivel medio. Y al parecer el Nara no tenia planeaba decirle de su condición social a su novia, pues era una situación problemática para el chico._

_Ah Shikamaru le conoció en aquel campamento, pues entro a trabajar en el área de intendencia de aquel campamento y como bien se comento antes, no porque le faltara el dinero si no mas bien como castigo por haber reprobado un semestre de la preparatoria, no era que fuera un alumno mala, todo lo contrario era un excelente alumno todo un cerebrito, pero su obsesión por salirse de clases y mirar nubes, o simplemente dormir en las clases le causo problemas haciendo que varios profesores le reprobaran. Y su castigo fue ir trabajar a aquel campamento de limpia piscinas._

_Fue ahí donde Neji le conoció, el Nara estaba recostado en una hamaca con un sombrero de paja, cubriéndole medio rostro y un cigarro en su boca, con un aspecto un tanto… descuidado, tenis sucios y rotos, bermuda verde militar un tanto descoloridos y una playera blanca con un estampado de un rostro de un hombre rasta y con un churro de marihuana en su labios. En verdad no le era difícil al Nara lucir como un vago y no aparentar su posición social._

_Al Hyuuga a veces le daba miedo aquel chico, pues había veces en que pensaba que le leía la mente, pues sin mas ni mas la primera ves que le vio, el Nara sin quitarse su sobrero de su rostro le dijo al Hyuuga –__**Mal de amores ¿no?... las mujeres suelen ser problemáticas…- **__después de pasar por ese shock el Hyuuga buscaba al Nara para platicar de venalidades,, pues Shikamaru conocía una parte de aquel campamento que siempre estaba solo al aire libre, y el lo que mas necesitaba era eso… soledad… pensar en lo que pudo hacer para que ella se marchara. Además de que no quería ver la cara del Uchiha y del Uzumaki que asistieron al mismo campamento. Aunque tenía que reconocer que fue divertido el día que el Uzumaki por error entro al baño de mujeres. _

_Neji le contó su triste historia al Nara cuando este último le dio a fumar un porro de marihuana para olvidar y volaran según palabras del Nara. Y valla que voló mas no olvido… pues le contó de principio a fin lo sucedido con aquella chica de ojos chocolatazos de la que se enamoro. Y de la que desaprecio de su vida._

_-Otra vez ella ¿verdad?-dijo Shikamaru tumbándose en un sillón._

_-Si…-respondió el Hyuuga sentándose en una silla un tanto extraña pero cómoda, pues estaba echa de hilos de colores y tenia forma de cuna._

_El Hyuuga miro al suelo de madera que estaba algo polvoriento, pues el Nara vivía solo lejos de la casa de sus padres, y en una casa grande que para su novia el cuidaba, pero que en realidad había comprado. Cada semana una mujer iba hacerle el aseo, pero al parecer aquella mujer no había ido hacer su trabajo aquella semana. La mirada aperlada del Hyuuga se perdió en aquel piso._

----------------------------

_**Un chica común… una chica especial… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?**_

De alguna forma el Uzumaki se las había arreglado para que Hinata escapara de aquella fiesta, junto con Kiba, Sasuke y aquella chica castaña llamada "_No me olvides_". Definitivamente estaba enojado, no tanto porque su prima se hubiera marchado… vaya letanía que le esperaba a Hinata por parte de su tío cuando llegara, lo que le molesto es que aquella chica se fuera con ellos, el sentirse molesto, en verdad le molestaba.

-----------------------

-¡UCHIHA!- grito el ojiperla corriendo en aquella cancha de básquetbol, mientras agitaba sus brazos, indicándole al ojinegro que le lanzara el balón.

-Tsk…- Sasuke miro al ojiperla y vio en uno de sus costados a Naruto quien también permanecía solo pero alejado de la canasta.-DOBE…-grito Sasuke lanzándole el balón al mencionado.

Naruto tomo el balón y comenzó a ver como los demás jugadores comenzaba correr en su dirección, solo faltaban unos cuantos segundos para que el partido terminara, tenia que apresurarse, comenzó a votar aquel balón al tiempo que avanzaba lo mas rápido que podía. Las cosas se complicaban varios jugadores le bloquearon -¿Por qué Sasuke le aventó el balón a el?- se interrogaba el rubio, Neji estaba mas cerca de la canasta que el, pero aun así anotaría, claro que si, como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki. Dio un gran salto, y al fin anoto la ultima canasta del partido y la que ganaban el triunfo.

Sasuke se acerco al rubio a darle una palmada en la espalda, mientras los demás jugadores del equipo lo felicitaban. Neji camino hasta donde el pelinegro yacía tomando agua en las bancas.

-Estaba solo- reclamo el ojiperla.-Por mas que te moleste yo también soy parte del equipo…

-Y yo soy el capitán- respondió Sasuke tirando agua sobre su rostro.

-Capitán… de no haber sido porque tus padres te compraron ese puesto no lo serias, siempre has necesitados de ellos- reclamo una vez mas el ojiperla.

-Yo no necesito de ellos, como tu familia depende de la familia de tu prima…-contesto el Uchiha.

-Vete a la…-Neji estaba apunto de arrogarse a golpear al Uchiha cuando escucho una voz.

-Sasuke-kun- pronunciaba Hinata acercándose a ambos chicos.- Felicidades… me alegra que hallan ganado.

-¿Qué heces aquí?- interrogo Neji

-Bueno, pues no tuvimos las últimas 4 clases así que venimos a ver el partido…-explico Hinata nerviosamente.

-¿Venimos?- interrogo Sasuke esta ves.

-Si, yo también vine…-contesto una chica castaña tras Hinata y con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Hola Sasuke, hola Neji- saludo a la chica.

-Hola…-respondió Sasuke mirando alternativamente a Neji y a la castaña.- Neji es de mala educación no saludar…-comento en un tono burlón Sasuke al ver que el ojiperla no le salían las palabras.- y mas si es una chica tan linda como ella…

-Cállate Uchiha- respondió Neji viendo al mencionado y después volver a ver a la castaña- Hola…

-Entonces ya se conoces- dijo Hinata algo extrañada.

-Pues algo así…-respondió la castaña.- nos vimos en tu fiesta Hinata antes de irnos a la playa…

-Ya veo…

-HINATA- grito Kiba acercándose a la ojiperla.-Ganamos Hinata…-anunciaba feliz Kiba

-Felicidades Kiba-kun- le sonrió la ojierla. Mientras era abrazada por Kiba.

-Y a donde vamos a festejar…- decía Naruto acercándose a los demás, mientras miraba de reojo como Kiba abrazaba a Hinata.

-Felicidades Naruto-kun…-dijo Hinata una vez que Kiba le dejo de abrazar.

-Si, si, gracias…-respondió Naruto, presentando atención a Sasuke.- Y a donde vamos.

-Tengo que ir a casa - explico Sasuke tomando su maleta deportiva- Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre… y recuerda que te invito a ti a tus padres dobe.

-Cierto, cierto… bueno en ese caso creo que no iré- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ni hablar, iré solo yo con estas dos chicas…-comento Kiba colocándose en medio de Ten Ten Y Hinata.

-Acaso no piensan invitar a Neji, el es parte del equipo- replico Ten Ten.

-Hmp… como si me interesara pasar tiempo con un tipo tan idiota- respondió Neji, mirando a Kiba, quien solo dio un gruñido.

-En ese caso, no me gustaría hacer mal tercio, será mejor que Hinata valla solo con Kiba….- sugirió Ten Ten.

-Bueno, vamos Teme…-hablo bruscamente Naruto tomando de mala gana su maleta deportiva.-Oh llegaremos tarde…- Naruto comenzó a caminar a la salida sin despedirse de nadie., seguido por Sasuke.

-Adiós… Naruto-kun…-dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto que solo alzaba una mano, para seguir con su andar.

-Bueno, solo voy a darme una ducha rápida y nos vamos Hinata-anuncio Kiba, tomando su maleta deportiva y yendo a las duchas.

-Bueno, yo también me voy… Hasta luego- se despidió ten ten. Comenzando a alejarse.

-Neji… ¿quieres ir con nosotros?- interrogo Hinata a su primo. Quien miraba en dirección por donde la castaña había desaparecido

-No…-Neji tomo su maleta y se dirigí a las duchas.

Caminaba entre los pasillos de aquel instituto, con el pantalón del uniforme y su camisa blanca, desabotonada de los dos primeros botones y que mostraba la playera de debajo, llevaba mochila al hombro y con la otra mano sostenía la maleta deportiva. Salio del edificio buscando la camioneta negra que todos los días le iba a buscar, pero no vio a nadie ya en el estacionamiento, ya estaba vació. Cuando horas antes había estado lleno debido al partido que se celebro en aquel instituto.

Frunció su seño, al parecer le iba a tocar irse en colectivo a su casa, comenzó a caminar en aquel estacionamiento para dirigirse a la salida. Las nubes comenzaron a tornarse grises, acompañadas de una viento fuerte que mecía las ramas de los árboles, y aquel largo cabello castaño. Que en ese momento le molestaba al Hyuuga.

-Maldición…-el Hyuuga trato de acomodar su cabello detrás, pero era imposible aquel viento lo volvía a mecer bruscamente.

-Deberías a atarlo con una cinta- sugirió una vos detrás del Hyuuga.

Neji, miro a la chica castaña tras el, con esa sonrisa, y esos hoyuelos sobre sus mejillas, enseñando sus blancos dientes, había algo en aquella sonrisa que le gustaba, algo en esa chica que le atraía.

-Solo lo hago cuando practico un deporte- explico el Hyuuga mirando como la chica se le acercaba.- Me vería ridículo si todo el tiempo lo traigo atado con una cinta…

-No te verías ridículo- explico la castaña frente a el.- solo que bueno, es verdad que tu cabello suelto te hace lucir mejor…-sus mejillas se tornaron escarlatas.

La castaña, desato un listón blanco que adornaban sus chongos que peinaban su cabello. Y se coloso detrás de Neji. Mientras este la miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué haces?- interrogo el Hyuuga mirando de reojo a la castaña.

-Solo lo ato… pero no de una forma ridícula…- La casta enredo aquel listón blanco cerca de las puntas del cabello castaño del chico. Haciendo que el viento ya no jugara mas con el.-Listo…

Neji, miro como a pesar del fuerte viento que hacia su cabello ya no se ondulaba como antes, se meneaba debido a al viento si, pero ya su cabello no se esparcía por todos lados. Ahora solo hacia un vaivén tras su espalda.

-Lo ves, ahora esta atado y no luce tan ridículo como dices…-una vez mas la castaña sonrió.

-Gra… gracias…-dijo Neji mirando a la chica.

-Ten Ten…-dijo una vez más la castaña.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mi nombre es Ten Ten…- la chica extendió su mano para que la estrechara con el ojiperla.

-Pues, me gusta mas el de "_No me olvides"…-_admitió Neji estrechando su mano con la de la chica.

-Entonces, si tanto te gusta tu te llamaras así… y prometo no olvidarte…-sonrió la chica de una manera tan linda que hizo que las mejillas de Neji se tornaran esta vez sonrojadas, no sabia si por lo dicho de aquella chica o por esa sonrisa.

El clima no fue su amigo en aquel momento o ¿si?... fuertes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de aquel cielo gris, comenzando a mojar a los adolescentes que seguían en medio de aquel estacionamiento. Ten Ten jalo de la mano al ojiperla y comenzó a correr a su lado, dirigiéndolo a la avenida.

-Será mejor regresar a la escuela- sugirió Neji, deteniéndose.

-No…-sonrió la chica.-Vamos mi casa no queda lejos…

-Nos mojaremos…

-Vamos, acaso nunca te has mojado.

-Te puedes enfermar…

-Entonces nos enfermaremos juntos…-Ten Ten comenzó a correr esta vez soltando a Neji, pero el cual comenzó a seguirla.

Sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, se supone que su casa quedaba cerca ¿no?, pero ¿cercas de donde?, después de correr casi 20 calles no llegaban, cruzaron avenidas, y aun seguidas corriendo. ¿Por qué Neji la seguía a pesar de todo?.... fácil, cada 2 minutos la castaña volteaba a verlo con esa sonrisa que lo engancho. Con su flequillo escurrido, que le daba un toque aun mas inocente, y el correr del agua por su rostro. Aquella imagen le gustaba verla, cada 2 minutos.

-Aquí es… -anuncio la chica comenzando a abrir la reja gris de aquella enorme casa blanca.

-Pensé que quedaba cerca- bufo Neji siguiendo a la chica.

-Vamos fue divertido…- ten ten volteo haber de frente a Neji, colocando ambas manos en su cintura. Y asiendo un puchero a modo que su voz saliera mas ronca y arrugando su ceño- Oh a caso a Neji Hyuuga no le gusta el agua…-bufo la chica.

-No es eso… solo que podemos enfermarnos…-explico Neji.

-Ya te dije nos enfermaremos juntos, tu me cuidaras a mi y yo a ti…- Ten Ten se dio media vuelta para comenzar a adentrase a aquella casa.

--------------------------

Un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer su fina nariz, aquel cosquilleo que salio con un ruido estornudo, que por suerte logro cubrir con un pañuelo, antes que sus gérmenes se esparcieran por todo el ambiente.

-Te dije que te enfermarías…-se escucho una voz de tras de ella.

Después de un pequeño sobresalto, giro su cuerpo para mirar a un ojiperla, con pantalón de vestir negro y una sudadera azul marino. Que sostenía su mochila al hombro.

-Neji… ¿Qué haces aquí?-interrogo la castaña.

-¿Te molesta que este aquí?-interrogo el ojiperla.

-No, no es eso… solo me sorprende- confeso la castaña.- Hinata no vino el día de hoy…

-No vine por Hinata… - dijo Neji, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica frente a el.

-Entonces viniste a invitarme un helado…-dijo Tan ten, tratando de lucir de lo mas casual posible.

-Pues no…-respondió inmediatamente el ojiperla. Provocando que en el cuerpo de la chica la recorriera un frió.

-Oh… ya veo…- Ten Ten sintió una sensación en su corazón, una sensación de decepción.

-Estas enferma y un helado no mejoraría tu estado… te invito a comer- dijo el ojiperla.- O un café.

Un calor se sintió en el estomago de Ten Ten, aquel chico la estaba invitando a comer… aquel chico que creía inalcanzable, estaba ahí frente a ella, invitándola a comer… a pasar un rato con el, no sabia si sonreír o llorar… bueno llorar era una decisión demasiada extrema. Pero desde que vio al primo de Hinata siempre lo sintió tan lejano. La forma en que las demás chicas se expresaban de el, la hacia sentir que el nunca se fijaría en ella, en una chica tan… tan… tan común. Pero lo que ella no sabia es que para el Hyuuga ella no era tan común…

-----------------------

Cuanto tiempo fue que fue cada salida escolar a buscarla… exactamente 5 meses con 10 días… al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron las chicas que la rodeaban y que la envidiaban, por ser visitada por el Hyuuga todos los días a la hora de la salida. Y ser visitada por el mismo los fines de semana. Realmente ella no contaba días.

Comenzaron con una invitación a una comida, al otro día un café… después de una semana, depuse que ten ten tuvo mejora ante aquella gripa, todos los días sin excepción fueron a la neveria de la zona centro, donde después de comprar iban y se sentaban en una banca de un parque a mirar las aves que ahí se paseaban entre los pasillos en busca de comida.

Ten Ten, era la única persona que le sacaba más de dos palabras al Hyuuga. De hecho el Hyuuga con la única persona con la que podía hablar tranquilamente era con aquella chica.

-Entonces iras…- dijo el Hyuuga caminando junto a la chica en aquella banqueta.

-Claro, sabes que nunca me pierdo ningún partido… Y dime que tal el examen

-¿Eh?... o eso, bien creo que fue de gran ayuda tu método para resolver esas ecuaciones…-admitió el Hyuuga colocando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Te lo dije… -Ten Ten se detuvo, frente a la reja gris- Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana…

-Si…-Neji bajo la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo?...-interrogo Ten Ten.

-Es que bueno yo…- realmente las palabras del Hyuuga no sonaban seguras como siempre.-No nada olvídalo…

La mirada de ten te fue la que fue a dar al suelo esta vez… desde hace mucho esperaba algo mas que una amistad con ese chico, pero al parecer no había podido lograr entrar en su corazón del modo que ella quería.

-Sabes… ahí un chico que me gusta…-soltó de la nada Ten Ten, era ahora o nunca.

-¿Qué?-interrogo presuroso Neji y hasta cierto punto molesto y sorprendido ante aquella confesión.

-Si… bueno, no se que hacer, crees que sea malo que yo me le declare- ten ten no se atrevía a mirar aquellos ojos color perla.

-No lo se…-respondió bruscamente el Hyuuga.- me voy… suerte con tu enamorado.

La idea de que aquella chica estuviera atraída por otro chico, le hacia sentir celos… si celos… desde hace 3 meses había aceptado que sentía celos, de que algún chico le mirase… o mas bien que ella mirase a otro chico que no fuera el. En especial ese Uchiha que cada vez que se lo encontraban en la calle, Ten Ten lo saludaba alegremente y platicaban por un rato, en el cual el a veces se sentía ignorado.

Pero a pesar de eso el la seguía buscando, esa chica no era para el Uchiha claro que no, esa niña, era diferente a las que el Uchiha ocupaba como novias, además aquel pelinegro ya llevaba 1 mes de novio con una chica del colegio de Ten Ten, pues había veces que Sasuke y el coincidían a la hora de salida en aquel colegio. Claro era de esperarse el Uchiha no le era fiel a aquella chica, pues aparte andaba con otra mas de quien sabe donde.

Pero aquello que le confeso Ten Ten, en verdad le molesto… le dolió… el no estaba interesado en escuchar de quien estaba enamorado la chica, realmente no lo soportaría. No soportaría que ella le platicara de aquel chico, sin que el no tuviera la necesidad de golpear al bastardo que le gano el cariño de aquella niña de lindos ojos y hermosa sonrisa.

-Acaso no vas a preguntar ¿Quién es?

-Se hace tarde, tengo que llegar a casa, para prepararme para el partido de mañana…-Neji se giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse.

-Eres un tonto…-dijo ten ten al ver que el Hyuuga estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que eres un verdadero tonto… acaso no te puedes dar cuenta cuando una chica le gustas- dijo Ten Ten con voz fuerte tomando de sorpresa al Hyuuga.- Por lo menos por mera curiosidad hubieras preguntado… pero veo que no te interesa nada lo que tenga ver conmigo…-Ten Ten abrió la reja para después cerrarla de un azoton, volviendo la mirada al Hyuuga.- Y para tu información el chico que me gusta eres tu…

Neji sintió un cosquilleo que comenzó desde la planta de sus pies, y que fue subiendo poco a poco, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y colarse en el estomago. Mientras miraba con ojos abiertos a Ten Ten quien corría entre el jardín de su casa y se adentraba a la misma.

----------------------------------

Sus ojos se notaban ojerosos, su piel mas pálida de lo normal, la razón, no había dormido toda la noche anterior, después de lo que Ten Ten le había dicho, aun no podía creer que ella sintiera la misma atracción que el sentía hacia ella.

No es que fuera un experto en chicas, pero… el simple echo de que ella sentía algo por el mas allá de una amistad, lo llenaba de felicidad y de miedo… de miedo hacer algo mal, y felicidad al saber que sentía lo mismo que el. Y que la oportunidad de que fueran algo mas el la había echado a perder.

-Escuchaste…- aquella voz llego en forma de eco a sus oídos

-¿Qué?-interrogo el ojiperla mirando al hombre peliplata, con una mascara negra sobre su boca.

-Ah… te dije que si Sasuke no llega, tú asumirás el puesto de capitán…-dijo una vez más el peliplata.

-¿Uchiha no a llegado?-interrogo una vez mas sorprendido. Pues ese era el último parito, el partido de la final, ¿Por qué el Uchiha se perdería aquel partido?

-Solo prepárate- dijo cansado Kakashi, pues momentos antes le había dicho a Neji que Sasuke no aparecía por ningún lado. Pero al parecer el ojiperla lo ignoro por completo.

Genial, seria capitán en ese partido y el no estaba al 100%... pues no había dormido nada y hasta se sentía cansado, tenia que pensar como arreglaría para ver de nuevo a Ten Ten. Pues la chica no se veía en ninguna de las gradas de aquella cancha. Tal vez no vendría por lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Ten ten…-susurro. Al tiempo que miraba como una castaña entraba en aquella cancha.

Automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, si había ido a pesar de todo. Pero gran sorpresa que se llevo al ver con quien venia aquella chica. Su sonrisa comenzó a borrase al ver al Uchiha a un lado de ella, con el cual platicaba. Miro como Sasuke le decía algo mientras sujetaba sus hombros. Y ella solo asentía con la cabeza.

Ten Ten abrazo a Sasuke para depuse este comenzar a dirigirse al centro de la cancha, donde ya estaba reunidos sus demás compañeros. Neji siguió con la mirada a la castaña quien se dirigía a una de las gradas. Por una fracción de segundos ambas miradas se cruzaron. Pero Ten Ten en seguida que miro al Hyuuga volteo su mirada en otra dirección con un puchero de disgusto.

-Eh Hyuuga- grito Naruto llamando la atención del ojiperla.

Neji se acerco a sus compañeros que ya estaban reunidos en un circulo y escuchando la estrategia por parte de Sasuke. Neji en cuanto llego miro de mala manera al Uchiha quien le regresaba una mirada igual.

-Vamos equipo a ganar…-dijo finalmente Sasuke, mientras su equipo comenzaba a esparcirse en sus respectivos lugares en aquella cancha.

-Mas vale que te alejes de ella- dijo Neji pasando de largo a un lado de Sasuke.

-Yo no fui quien ignoro sus sentimientos…-respondió el Uchiha, provocando que Neji volteara y se dirigiera al Uchiha.

-Tu no sabes nada… nada, así que no te metas y aléjate de ella, ya me arto el papelito hacerte pasar por su amigo…-Neji se dirigía paso a paso al Uchiha.- Se muy bien de que vas con cada chica a al que te le acercas…

-Y si fuera a si ¿Qué?-reto el Uchiha.- Ella es libre de andar con quien quiera…

-Pero ella esta enamorada de mí…

-No corrección, a ella le gustas, de ahí a que este enamorada de ti ahí una gran diferencia…-dijo el Uchiha Con una sonrisa burlona.

-Solo aléjate de ella…

-Lo haré si ella me lo pide…

Sasuke no supo en que momento el puño del Hyuuga se estrello con su rostro, haciéndolo retroceder. Se escucha un gran "AH" por parte de todos los presentes en aquella cancha.

-Idiota…-Sasuke estaba apunto de ir a golpear al Hyuuga cuando sintió como Kakashi lo sujetaba por la espalda- Suéltame…-exigido el pelinegro.

-Cállate, si inicias una pelea serás expulsado del equipo y me quedare sin capitán- dijo Kakashi- Hyuuga retirate a las bancas no jugaras…-ordeno.

-Aléjate de ella- exigió el Hyuuga una vez más, para después comenzar a alejarse de aquella cancha. Tomar su maleta deportiva de las bancas y salir de aquel lugar

El Hyuuga salio furioso de aquel lugar, no solo porque Kakashi lo expulso del partido si no porque el Uchiha llevaba un poco de razón en sus palabras. Ten Ten tal vez solo sentía atracción por el, cuando el ya no solo sentía atracción por la chica, tal vez en un principio así fue, pero después de convivir tanto tiempo con ella, le gusto su forma de ser, de ser tan espontánea tan alegre… el estaba seguro que no solo sentía atracción por ella, ella poco a poco estaba entrando en su vida de una forma mas profunda, mas especial.

-¿Que demonios te sucede?- grito una voz tras el.

-Ten Ten…-dijo Neji mirando como la chica tenia su ceño fruncido.

-Por que lo golpeaste… ¿porque?-interrogo la chica.

-Tanto te importa ese bastardo- respondió en un grito el Hyuuga- Si tanto te importa ve, anda ve a apoyar a tu novio…

-El no es mi novio…-respondió también en un grito Ten Ten.-Me importa porque es mi amigo… y…

-Tu amigo, tu amigo… si como no- Neji se fue acercando a Ten Ten- Tu sabes lo que hace Sasuke con la chica que se le atraviesa en el camino, solo las usa… cuando se aburre de ellas la vota… y así pasara contigo si caes es su juego…

-Y si cayera ¿que?, a ti no te importa nada que tenga que ver conmigo, no deberías preocuparte por eso Hyuuga- declaro Ten Ten, ya teniendo a Neji frente a ella.

-No me llames Hyuuga- exigió Neji- Soy Neji, y si me importas, me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo… en especial si esta relacionado con ese bastardo… no quiero que te haga daño.

-Sasuke nunca haría eso… Sasuke no es lo que piensas…

-Largate con el, anda largate, es claro que estas enamorada de el, si tanto lo defiendes- grito Neji.

Neji sintió como la mano de ten ten rozaba su mejilla blanca y no precisamente en una caricia suave, mas bien en una bofetada fuerte.

-El fue por mi, porque después de lo de ayer yo no quería venir, es claro que tu no sientes nada por mi…-Ten Ten bajo su mirada al suelo- Sasuke solo es mi amigo… y de quien realmente estoy enamorada es de ti… pero soy una tonta al creer que un chico como tu se fijaría en mi…

Ten Ten abrió sus ojos de sobremanera al sentir unos labios húmedos sobre los suyos, y como de un momento a otro su cintura fue rodeada por las manos del Hyuuga. Neji al separar sus labios de la castaña, estrecho su frente con la de la chica.

-Tienes razón en una cosa- comenzó a hablar Neji- Eres una tonta…- ten ten frunció el ceño ante aquella palabras- Pero eres una tonta por pensar que un chico como yo no se fijaría en ti…

-Ne… Neji…- Ten ten no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, lo que aquel ojiperla le decía.

-Me gustas… realmente siempre me has gustado. Y yo…- las mejillas de Neji se tintaron con color escarlata.- Yo… siento algo más por ti que una atracción.

-Neji…- ten ten sujeto con ambas manos su rostro.- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-¿Qué?...-interrogo sorprendido el Hyuuga.

- ya espere 5 meses para que me dijeras que te gusto -dijo ten ten con una sonrisa- No pienso esperar otros 5 meses hasta que te me declares...

Neji delineo una sonrisa en sus labios, pero que esta vez mostraban sus blancos dientes y estrecho más la frente de Ten Ten contra la suya…

-Si… si quiero ser tu novio…-respondió Neji para después volver a besar los labios de aquella chica.

Definitivamente aquella chica no era común para el Hyuuga aquella chica era muy especial para el… pues aquella chica le cambiara por completo su vida en todos, todos los sentidos.

----------------------

_-Hey Neji ,¿me escuchaste?- interrogo Shikamaru frente al ojiperla_

_-Lo siento, estaba pensando…-respondió el Hyuuga mirando al moreno._

_-¿Pensando o recordando?- interrogo Shikamaru, sin obtener respuesta de su amigo- Bueno como sea… tengo que por Ino a la escuela me acompañas… tal vez salir por ahí te ara bien._

_-No creo que me haga bien, al menos que la encuentre a ella en el camino- el Hyuuga se levanto de aquella silla- Pero bueno, te acompaño…_

_-Tal vez encuentres a alguien que cambie tu vida…-sugirió Shikamaru caminando a la salida._

_-La única persona que lo hizo fue ella y ahora se ah marchado… no creo que allá alguien mas que pueda cambiar mas mi vida…-dijo Neji siguiendo a Shikamaru.- solo ella es la única…y siempre lo será…_

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:**_

_**La letra cursiva: **__muestra la época actual… hasta el final se muestra una escena… y ahí se muestra en el tiempo que esta ubicado, que es 3 meses antes, del tiempo en el que se narra en la primera parte del capitulo._

_**(**__---------__**)**__: Muestran cambio de escenas… este capitulo esta lleno de momentos, así que cada que vean esta separación corresponde a cada momento._

_**(******):**__ Esta separación corresponde a separación de ESCENA… que esta ubicado en un mismo momento._

_Este capitulo contiene __**LEMMON**__, que comenzara donde este el titulo __**"La niña Maravilla"**_

_**Capitulo largo...** al menos eso creo yo xD_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3.**_

_Caminaba con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón mirando el suelo, con sus pensamientos vagando… aun estaba mal, a pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo desde que ella desapareció de su vida, el cada día estaba mal. Se detuvo al chocar con Shikamaru que se detuvo de un de repente._

_-ahí viene- hablo Shikamaru señalando al frente de ellos._

_Neji miro a lo lejos a varias chicas de uniforme, rubias, pelinegras, peliazul, ¿pelirosa?... era la primera vez que Neji veía un color tan llamativo de cabello, pero aun así siguió viendo a todas aquellas chicas que hablaban animadamente y que caminaban por el parque._

_-¿Cuál de todas es tu novia?-interrogo Neji._

_-Oh cierto, esta es la primera vez que veras a Ino…-Shikamaru encendió un cigarrillo- Es la rubia de cabello largo, la que viene junto a la pelirosa…_

_-Ya veo…-hablo Neji una vez que ubico a la novia de su amigo._

_-Shikamaru…-grito Ino acercándose a su novio- ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me gusta el humo del cigarro?_

_-Si a mí también me alegra verte Ino- hablo irónico Shikamaru._

_-Apaga ese cigarro ahora mismo- ordeno la rubia con el ceño frunció._

_-Si, si lo que digas pero antes, deja presentarte a un amigo- Shikamaru volteo un poco a ver al ojiperla.- Ino el es Neji, Neji ella es Ino mi novia_

_-Mucho gusto-contesto el ojiperla_

_-Igualmente- respondió Ino- Oh ahora déjame a mi presentarles a mi amiga- Ino volteo a sus espaldas y jalo del brazo a la pelirosa- Ella es Sakura, Sakura el… bueno ya conoces a Shikamaru._

_-Hola Shikamaru…-saludo Sakura recibiendo un "que hay" de Shikamaru_

_-Y el es amigo de Shikamaru, Neji- hablo una vez mas Ino._

_-Hola…-dijo Sakura estrechando la mano del ojiperla._

_-Hola…-respondió Neji._

----------------------------------------------

_**La vida esta llena de momentos… que por mas insignificante que sean, te cambia la vida**_

Caminaba calmadamente al enorme árbol que se ubicaba afuera del colegio. Su mochila a sus espaldas, mientras sus dedos jugabas con un pequeño hilo color rojo. Alzo un poco su mirada al ver que ya estaba cerca de aquel árbol donde el se encontraba recargado esperándola.

-Hola…-dijo ten ten una vez frente al Hyuuga.

-Hola…- respondió el ojiperla acercando se a la castaña, y depositando un beso en su frente.

Neji tomo la mochila de la chica y se la coloco en la espalda. Para después tomar la pequeña mano de su novia y comenzara a andar juntos.

En silencio, la mayoría del tiempo siempre era silencio, pero ten ten amaba ese silencio y Neji también, no eran necesarias las palabras para comunicarse, una mirada decía mucho cuando sus ojos se cruzaban. Ten ten sabia que Neji no era de los tipos que hablaban y hablaban como el Uzumaki, aquel chico del que la prima de Neji, Hinata estaba enamorada pero que nunca había tenido el valor de confesarle lo que sentía.

A la vez por eso ten ten decidió tomar la iniciativa para lograr algo mas con Neji que una amistad, no quería vivir tras una careta de amiga como Hinata lo había echo todos esos años con Naruto, ella no quería ser Hinata queriendo a escondidas a su mejor amigo.

-¿Crees que tus padres ya estén en casa?-interrogo el ojiperla.

-¿Mis padres?... posiblemente mis mama este ya ahí, pero no se de mi padre ¿Por qué?-interrogo ten ten.

-Pues ya es hora de que me presentes con tus padres como tu novio- respondió el Hyuuga caminando, pero de repente sintió un tiron de la mano, al voltear a atrás pudo ver a Ten ten detenida mirándolo.-¿Qué?...

-Neji, yo bueno es que… ¿de verdad quieres que te presente a mis padre?-interrogaba sorprendida Ten ten.

-Somos novios ¿no?, es normal que me presentes a tus padres y yo a los míos…

-Pero Neji, eso se oye no se…-ten ten mordió su labio inferior- muy formal…

Neji arrugo su entrecejo ante lo dicho por su novia, soltó la pequeña mano que sostenía y se acerco hasta la castaña que retrocedió un paso, al ver a Neji acercándosele con una ceño fruncido.

-Entiendo… aun no estas segura de lo nuestro…-hablo Neji mirando directamente los ojos chocolatazos.

-No, claro que no, dijo si…-Neji apretó sus puños- Digo, si estoy segura de lo que yo siento por ti… pero…-ten ten agacho su cabeza mirando sus limpios zapatos negros, que comenzaban a moverse, chocando entre si- pero no se lo que tu sientas por mi, digo puedes tener a cualquier chica, tal vez yo solo sea para ti una novia de momento… ya sabes

-Cállate-dijo Neji en tono alto.- ¿acaso crees que soy igual que Sasuke?

-Neji…-ten ten se llevo ambas manos al rostro- Neji, por favor no otra vez Sasuke…-dijo en tono fastidiado, de que cada vez que podía el Hyuuga sacaba a relucir lo poco comprometido que era Sasuke con sus novias.

-Pues al parecer el convivir con el te hace creer que todos somos así… si te estoy diciendo que quiero conocer a tus padres es porque yo también estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. -Confeso el Hyuuga relajando su entrecejo.

Ten ten se descubrió el rostro y miro a su novio que tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas blancas, ten ten sonrió de medio lado, para después expender mas su sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes y aquellos hoyuelos que tanto le gustaban al Hyuuga, Ten Ten se arrogo a Neji abrazándolo por la cintura y depositando un casto beso en los labios. Acto que tomo de sorpresa al Hyuuga, quien segundos después sintió la cabeza de ten ten recargada en su pecho.

-Te quiero…-dijo ten ten aferrándose al cuerpo de su novio. El cual solo atino a sonreír y acariciar uno que otro mechón suelto de la cabeza de ten ten.

----------------------------------------

Aquella mansión estaba aglomerada de gente grande, mujeres de gran porte, con largos y finos vestidos esculpiendo sus finas figura, los hombres portaban trajes elegantes, dueños de una eterna caballerosidad, eran pocos los jóvenes en aquella reunión. Aquella reunión en las instalaciones del gabinete político de Konoha era debido a un nuevo tratado comercial que se había creado con el país de Suna.

-¿Entonces Minato definitivamente no quiere seguir los pasos de su madre?-interrogaba una mujer pelinegra a la pelirroja de cabello largo quien le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino entre sus manos.

-No, dice que los Studios ya los tienen muy ocupado, para que encima se haga cargo de un puesto político.- respondía Kushina, acomodando un poco su cabello.

-Es una lastima el puesto político de Tsunade se perderá… tal vez dentro de unos años cambie de opinión.- comento esta vez otra mujer castaña de ojos miel que se acerco.

-Talvez…-respondió Kushina sonriéndole a la mujer- Dime a donde esta tu hijo no le eh visto en toda la reunión o ¿acaso no vino?... digo con eso que este tipo de eventos no le gustan a nuestros hijos.

-Pero tendrán que acostumbrarse, este es su futuro…-respondió Mikoto.

-Si, tienes razón, Naruto vino porque sabía que Sasuke estaría aquí, y por supuesto que por tu sobrina…-dijo Kushina refiriéndose a la mujer de ojos miel.

-Si, mi sobrina Hinata y Naruto han hecho buena amistad- confeso la mujer- Y sobre mi hijo, pues si asistió de hecho esta allá…- señalo la mujer a un chico ojiperla de cabello castaño largo, que estaba con su novia platicando cerca de uno de los balcones.

-Valla, ¿esa chica es su novia?-interrogo Mikoto.

-Si, llevan ya poco mas de un año juntos-respondió la madre de Neji.

-Pues es una chica muy linda-dijo esta vez Kushina.

-Y se ve que tiene clase- colaboró Mikoto a la descripción- Porte, una chica digna de tu hijo Neji…

-Si debo aceptar que es una chica con clase, además es hija del famoso aviador Kinaru.- La madre de Neji dio un suspiro.- Es la chica perfecta para mi hijo… espero que en un futuro cuando sean mayores Neji se case con ella…

-Pues ojala, con eso que los chicos de hoy en día son muy rebeldes y mas en cuestiones de escoger pareja…-hablo Mikoto esta vez- se dejan llevar solo por piernas bonitas. Ahí tienes a mi hijo mayor Itachi, que por un tiempo se había encaprichado con una mujer que no era de nuestro status y era muy vulgar…

-Te refieres a Rin…-hablo Kushina- Bueno a mi siempre me pareció una chica simpática… Pero bueno no tienes que quejarte, Itachi ya esta comprometido con Konan ¿no es así?

-Así es, Itachi y Konan acaba de comprometerse hace unos meses.

-Si escuche algo de eso- hablo la madre de Neji- Pero que esa chica no estaba de novia con ¿Pain?... el hijo de uno de los abogados mas reconocidos en Konoha.

-Si bueno, Pain desapareció desde hace unos meses, ese chico siempre ah sido un rebelde… su simple aspecto físico lo daba a anotar, ya sabes con esos aretes en su rostro- decía Mikoto- Así que bueno dejo a Konan para irse por ahí para vivir su libertad o que se yo… pero gracias a que el se fue Itachi y Konan están ahora comprometidos.

-Madre…-dijo Neji llamando la atención de las mujeres.- Voy a ir a dejar a Ten Ten a su casa, prometí llevarla a las 11.

-Oh, esta bien cariño, dile al chofer que los lleve- dijo su madre

-Felicidades Neji, has escogido a una linda chica para novia y ojala también para esposa- alabo Mikoto.

-Muchas gracias Mikoto-san-agradeció el Hyuuga.

-Hay ojala mi Sasuke encontrara una chica así, claro en el momento en que decida casarse, algo que para suerte falta mucho.-declaro una vez mas Mikoto.- Por ahora Sasuke esta en la edad de divertirse y no tomar a ninguna chica enserio… ya sabes con eso de las casa fortunas que rondan por esta ciudad…

Neji arrugo su ceño, tal vez ahora entendía un poco porque Sasuke era así con las chicas, sus padres lo apoyaban a que no tomara a ninguna en serio, y sobre que encontrara una chica como Ten Ten iba a ser imposible, no había otra chica como ten ten, como bien le había dicho Mikoto, es una chica perfecta que el Uchiha no apreciaría, además Ten Ten ya era de el y nadie se la podría quitar, nadie. Como había dicho Mikoto, Neji pensaba llegar al altar con Ten ten, por muy prematuro que se escuchara aquello, pero el supo que ella era la chica para el.

-----------------------------------------------------------

- Elige…-grito Neji en medio de aquella cancha ya vacía de básquetbol

-¿Qué?- ten ten abrió sus ojos de sobremanera no creía lo que le acaba de decir su novio- Neji, sabes lo que me estas pidiendo…

-Si te estoy pidiendo que elijas- dijo una vez más Neji entre dientes.

-Me estas dando a escoger entre mis amigos y tu… eso, eso no puede ser…

-Hay por favor esos tipos no son tus amigos…

-Claro que lo son, yo les hable a ellos mucho antes que a ti.

-Entonces los eliges a ellos- respondió Neji cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que Neji, no puedes darme a escoger, además solo somos amigos no es para que te pongas así…

-Porque no me gusta verte con ninguno de ellos, en especial con Uzumaki y Uchiha.

-Neji, tus celos no tienen fundamentos, solo somos amigos… amigos…-respondió ten ten consternada.

-Ya veo has elegido…-Neji se dio media vuelta dejando a ten ten en medio de la cancha mientras el se dirigía las duchas.

Realmente estaba enojado, ese había sido el partido final donde por supuesto su equipo gano ante los visitantes, todo iba a la perfección, cuando todos gritaron y celebraron porque Neji había tirado la canasta que les daba la victoria. Sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron correr en toda la cancha, y los de las gradas comenzaron a bajar para felicitar a los campeones, Neji buscaba con la mirada a su novia.

Pero gran sorpresa se llevo al encontrarla Ten Ten junto con Hinata estaban siendo abrazadas, o mejor dicho aplastada, por Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba y el nuevo chico que acaba de entrar al equipo rock lee. Sus puños se cerraron le daba igual lo que hiciera su prima, pero su novia… su novia. Dio un bufido y se fue a sentar a las bancas.

Volteo una ultima ves a donde su novia y los demás seguían celebrando, y vio como rock lee tenia apresada entre sus brazos a ten ten, mientras gritaba algo de la juventud y quien sabe que mas cosas incoherentes para el Hyuuga.

Después de unos minutos, ten ten se acerco a el, y trato de abrazarle pero Neji simplemente no le respondió el abrazo y se paro de las gradas diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer. Neji se acerco a su entrenador, y comenzó a hablar con el por un muy largo rato dejando a ten ten sentada en aquella banca.

Rato después cuando la cancha ya estaba casi vacía, los últimos jugadores se despedían. Neji comenzó a dirigirse a las duchas cuando ten ten lo atrapo en un abrazo por atrás y le dijo un "felicidades" al oído. El Hyuuga dio un bufido y le dijo que le soltara. Ten ten ante aquel acto se sorprendió y pidió una explicación, después de que el Hyuuga le expuso sus puntos de que no quería que siguiera tratando con "sus amigos" como ten ten los llamaban, habían llegado a aquella pelea.

Neji salio de las duchas, con pantalón deportivo y sudadera color gris, y su maleta deportiva a uno de sus costados, se dirigió a las canchas pues tenia que pasar por ahí para dirigirse a la salida del colegio, estaba mirando la hora cuando alzo su mirada y vio a ten ten sentada en las gradas.

Neji arrugo el entrecejo, pensó que ella ya se había ido desde que dejaron de hablar, pero no ahí seguía ella con la cabeza baja, Neji se acerco hasta las gradas y se coloco frente a ella en silencio. Hasta que ten ten alzo la mirada y tomo su mochila que reposaba a su lado. Se levanto y de un brinco bajo de las gradas.

-Ya nos vamos…-dijo ten ten acomodando su mochila en sus hombros.

Neji permaneció en silencio, mirándola ¿Qué acaso no escucho nada de lo que le había dicho? Se interrogaba Neji, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Qué no había escogido a sus "amigos" en ves de a el?

-Mama me llamo le dije que habían ganado el partido y dijo que nos esperaba para la cena para celebrar- comentaba ten ten de lo mas natural.

-Porque no te vas a celebrar con tus amigos, aun estas a tiempo- decía Neji comenzando a caminar.

-Neji yo…

-Ten ten no voy a retirar mis palabras, yo no quiero que tengas ninguna amistad con ninguno de ellos… llámame egoísta, inseguro, como quieras… pero no me arrepiento de lo que te dije…

-Yo…- ten ten se acerco a Neji hasta estar frente a el- yo… te elijo a ti Neji…

-Ten ten…-Neji abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y comenzó a tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su novio. Tal ves era un maldito egoísta, celoso, e injusto con ella, pues con aquella le demostró que no tenia ojos que no fuera para el. Pero había otros que si tenían ojos para ella y eso no lo permitiría. El nunca se permitiría perder a ten ten.- Vamos a casa…- dijo Neji juntando su frente con de la chica.- Y después a dar una vuelta, escuche que había una feria local en el centro…

-Ok…-respondió ten ten con una sonrisa y besando los labios de su novio.

-Te amo…-le dijo Neji después de cortar aquel beso.

-Neji yo… también te amo…-respondió ten ten enseñando sus blancos dientes.

-------------------------------------------------

Estaba sentado en aquel pupitre atento al libro entre sus manos, cuando un paquete plateado con un moño blanco en su centro se interpuso entre su mirada y la del libro. Arrugo su ceño ¿Qué significaba aquello? Guió su vistas hacia arriba para encontrase con unos ojos azabaches.

-¿Qué significa esto?-interrogo el ojiperla sin tomar aquel regalo.

-Puesto que desde hace un año le prohibiste a ten ten hablarnos, pues la única forma de felicitarla es siendo tu el intermediario…-hablo Naruto que estaba aun lado de Sasuke.

-Si es un regalo por parte de todos- hablo esta vez Rock lee

-No pienso darle nada-respondió Neji cerrando su libro.

-Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un maldito egoísta-hablo por primera vez el Uchiha.

-Y a ti que eres un cabron-respondió Neji.

-Imbecil…-Sasuke estaba apunto de abalanzarse contra Neji, pero lee y Naruto lo detuvieron- Ya lograste lo que querías, que nos dejara de hablar…

-Es mi novia, y ella fue la que eligió-dijo una vez más Neji levantándose de la butaca.

-Porque le diste a escoger- grito Naruto aferrándose al brazo de Sasuke para que el pelinegro no lo golpear.

-Pues ella me escogió a mi, es claro que no son tan importante para ella- Neji guardo su libro en su mochila. Y comenzó a salir de aquel salón dejando al trío mirándolo de mala gana.

-Ese neji…-gruño lee

-Mas le vale que nunca le haga daño- dijo entre dientes Naruto.

-Y si se lo hace ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿golpearlo?... Ten ten esta enamorada de el, es claro que Neji será siempre su prioridad y a quien defenderá aunque le hago daño.-hablo Sasuke entregándole aquel paquete plateado a Naruto- Será mejor ya no meternos y dejar que hagan lo que quieran

-Sasuke es nuestra amiga…-hablo lee

-Como bien dijo Neji, ella lo escogió a el, nosotros ya estamos de sobra, ya no somos sus amigos…-Sasuke comenzó a salir de aquel salón dejando a lee y a Naruto solos.

Desde ese día, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee ni Kiba se acercaron, ni trataron de hablarle a Ten Ten. Desde ese día, ten ten el único amigo que tenia era Neji, y su única confidente Hinata.

----------------------------------------

-Estoy bien déjame- pidió en un grito Neji aventando la mano de ten ten a un lado.

-Pero Neji, tu labio esta partido, ¿Quién te hizo eso?-interrogaba ten ten tratando de curar el labio de su novio.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, no importa quien lo hizo- volvió a gritar Neji levantándose del sillón.-Fue un error venir aquí, nunca pensé que me atosigarías con tanta pregunta

-Me preocupo por ti, es tan malo eso- respondió ten ten en tono mas alto levantándose del sillón.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras- respondió Neji con el ceño fruncido.

Ten ten oprimió con sus puños el pañuelo húmedo que sostenía, con el cual pensaba limpiar la herida de Neji, provocando que unas cuantas gotas de agua salieran de este. Ten ten camino unos pasos hasta colocarse frente al Hyuuga quien se toco su adolorido labio.

-Entonces cúrate tu, y largate de aquí- grito ten ten arrogándole aquel pañuelo y comenzando a salir de la sala a paso apresurado.

-Maldición…-susurro Neji con el pañuelo entre sus manos.- TEN TEN- grito Neji corriendo tras la castaña quien subía a toda prisa las escaleras.

-Largate de aquí- contesto ten te sin voltear a verlo y siguiendo sus andar.

Neji oprimió también aquel pañuelo, descargando su ira con el, -¿Por qué le pasaba todo a el?- se interrogaba el Hyuuga. Esa tarde su padre le había anunciado que se comprometería en matrimonio con quien sabe que chica, hija de un empresario importante, o político, ya ni siquiera le recordaba a que se dedicaba ese hombre.

Después de discutir con su padre sobre ese asunto, Neji le respondía que no se metiera en su vida y que el casaría con quien el quisiera, que el no era nadie para decidir su vida. Ante esas últimas palabras el padre de Neji lo abofeteo tan fuerte que le abrió el labio, y dijo _"Soy tu padre_" y por ultimo se fue dejando al menor con el labio sangrando.

Neji por impulso fue a dar a la casa de ten ten, quien se había preocupado y asustado al ver a su novio con su mejilla amoratada y con el labio abierto. Ella comenzó a curarlo y lo único que recibió por parte del Hyuuga fueron reproches, y no es que fueran intencionados, Neji aun estaba bastante cabreado por la tontería que quería hacer su padre con su vida.

Dio un suspiro y salio de aquella casa, lo mejor seria que se tranquilizara y dejar que ten ten también lo hiciera, para poder hablar ambos tranquilos y con la cabeza fría. Neji comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Hasta que dio a un parque donde se sentó en una banca y comenzó a pensar en toda aquella situación.

Tenía que encontrar alguna situación para que aquel compromiso no se realizara, el no quería casarse con ninguna mujer que no fuera ten ten, pero hasta que aquello no pasara lo mejor seria no cometerle nada a ten ten, de todos modos el compromiso aun no era anunciado y solo estaba en dicho. Neji aun tenia tiempo para deshacerse de el. Tal vez si hablara directamente con aquella chica las cosas cambiarían.

Neji miro al oscuro cielo, ya había anochecido. Se levanto de aquella banca y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de ten ten, las luces ya estaban apagadas. ¿Tan tarde era?, miro su reloj y apenas eran las 8 de la noches. Abrió la reja que siempre permanecía abierta y se encamino a la entrada de aquella casa caminando entre los jardines. Llego a la puerta y solo escucho silencio. Al parecer ya estaban dormidos.

Era razonable, al día siguiente era día laboral, ten ten tenia un examen importante, seguro que ya todo mundo estaba dormido. Neji camino hacia atrás unos pasos y miro que una ventana de los costados de la casa tenia la luz prendida. La luz correspondía a la habitación de su novia.

Neji sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió hasta el pie de aquella ventana, en aquella pared había una reja donde se enredaban varias enredaderas cubriendo aquella pared y que para suerte estaba debajo del balcón del de su novia. Comenzó a subirlo con cuidado, hasta llegar a aquel balcón. Al estar ya ahí comenzó a tocar con cuidado el cristal para no despertar a sus padres de su novia.

Ten Ten abrió de par en par las cortinas sorprendiéndose al ver a Neji ahí. La castaña solo arrugo su ceño y abrió de mala gana un lado de aquel ventanal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-interrogo un tanto brusca la chica.

-Lo siento…-dijo Neji en un susurro- No quise desquitar mi coraje contigo…

-Pues eso tuviste que haber pensado antes de venir a gritarme- contesto ten ten aún con su ceño fruncido.

-Vamos no te enojes… ya me disculpe- dijo una vez mas Neji acercándose a su novia.

-Esta bien, disculpa aceptada ya te puedes ir- ten ten estaba apunto de cerrar el ventanal cuando Neji la detuvo con su mano.

-Ni un beso de despedida…

-Neji, ya es noche será mejor que vallas a casa…-ten ten tembló un poco al ver como Neji abría mas el ventanal y comenzaba a entrar a su habitación.

-El beso de la paz… de las buenas noches- dijo esta vez Neji acercándose al rostro de su novia y tomándolo entre sus manos.

"_**La niña Maravilla"**_

Ten ten sucumbió ante el suave acto de su novio, y cerro los ojos esperando el contacto de los labios de su novio con los suyos. Un beso lento y casto, con una caricia en la mejilla de la chica, al tiempo que ella llevaba sus manos a la cintura de su novio, para aferrarse a la camisa blanca para no caer ante tan suave tacto que Neji estaba teniendo con ella.

Neji comenzó a introducir su lengua entre los labios de su novia, mientras ella se aferraba mas a la camisa de Neji, al sentir aquella electricidad recorriéndola, Neji pego un poco mas su cuerpo al de su novia. Para comenzar a bajar sus manos por los hombros, los brazos y hasta llegar ala estrecha cintura de la chica.

Aquel beso comenzó a marcarse mas ansioso, ninguno de los dos quería soltarse del otro, la lengua de ten ten fue la que esta vez comenzó a colar su lengua entre los labios de su novio, provocando un roce un tanto molesto en la herida aun abierta de Neji. Provocado un gemido de dolor en el.

-Tu labio…-dijo ten ten desasiendo aquel beso, y mirando el labio herido de su novio con la respiración entre cortada.

-No importa…-respondió Neji volviendo a hacerse de aquellos labios, con aliento a menta de su novia.

Una vez mas el juego de las lenguas se hizo presente, la sangre en el cuerpo de Neji comenzó a correr mas rápido. Instintivamente tubo la necesidad de acercar aun mas el cuerpo de su novia al suyo, provocando que ambas caderas chocaran por completo y ten ten notara la excitación de su novio. Ten ten dio un pequeño sobresalto ante aquel contacto.

-Lo… lo siento…-se disculpo Neji al ver lo que acaba de hacer.- Yo no quise… lo siento es que… ese beso… tu…

-Shhh…-susurro ten ten llevando su dedo índice a los labios de su novio-Tranquilo…no tienes que disculparte amor…

Neji dirigió una de sus manos hacia atrás cerrando por completo aquel ventanal, para después comenzar a dirigir el cuerpo de su novia a la enorme cama tras ellos. Las piernas de ten ten chocaron con la orilla de la cama y comenzó a recostarse con ella con Neji sobre de ella. Neji llevo una de sus manos a aquel cabello castaño y desato los listones de ambos chongos para que aquel cabello se soltara por completo y esparcido en toda la cama.

Ten ten comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca de su novio, para después deslizarla por sus brazazos y dejar el torso blanquizco de Neji al descubierto. Para después ser el turno de Neji de quitarle la fina playera del pijama del cuerpo de ten ten. Quien solo alzo los brazos sobre su cabeza para mayor facilidad de deshacerse de aquella prenda.

Una electricidad rodeo el cuerpo de Neji, al descubrir que debajo de aquella fina playera no había nada, no se topo con sujetador ni nada, solo con los senos desnudos de su novia, y aquellos botones rosados que estaban completamente duros. Comenzó a acariciar uno de ellos con total sutileza al tiempo que un gemido salio de los labios de ten ten.

Neji trato de ahogar sus propios gemidos y los de su novia en un beso, pues el solo echo de tocar la piel desnuda de su novia lo hacia gemir. Después de un rato de acariciar y masajear ambos senos desnudos, sus manos comenzaron a bajar, poco a poco hasta llegar a su siguiente objetivo, el pantalón blanco de aquel pijama que cubría el perfecto cuerpo de su novia.

Tomo el borde del pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo con delicadeza mientras depositaba besos a lo largo de su estomago y vientre, provocando pequeñas risitas de ten ten, quien se removía entre la colcha ya destendida de la cama. Neji se reincorporo un poco en el borde de la cama y miro aquel cuerpo semidesnudo solo por aquella braga blanca que cubría la parte mas intima de su novia.

-Ten ten…-susurro Neji mirando de arriba abajo a su novia y comenzando acariciar sus largas piernas- tú ¿estas segura?...

-Si…-escucho el ojiperla, mientras volvía su mirada a los ojos chocolatazos que tanto amaba.- quiero que tú seas el primero… y el único…-ten ten se reincorporo en la cama sobre sus codos, y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Ten ten yo…-Neji trago saliva, se sentía un tanto tonto y avergonzado por lo que diría.- Yo también… quiero que seas la primera y la única…

Neji se abalanzo con cierta prisa al cuello largo de su novia, y comenzó a besarlo, mordiendo levemente la piel tan sueva de la que era dueña su novia. Ten ten comenzó a recorrer con la yema de sus dedos por la amplia espalda de su novia el cual gimió ante aquel contacto tan suave y que a la vez le parecía tan excitante. Quien diría que un beso de buenas noches desataría todo aquello.

Neji alzo un poco el cuerpo de su novia y lo acomodo en el centro de aquella cama, para después hincarse en aquel colchón y comenzar a desabotonar sus pantalones, primero saco un tanto torpe los zapatos que aun llevaba puestos, y después comenzó a bajar sus pantalones frente a la ruborizada pero atenta mirada de ten ten. Para después quedar solo en bóxer negros de licra que se adherían a sus partes dejando ver su tan gran excitación.

Neji se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Ten ten y mientras comenzaba a besar aquellos finos labios, restregaba su intimada con el de la chica quien una vez mas paseaba sus manos en la espalda blanquizca hasta llegar al borde de los bóxer de su novio.

Ten ten sentía aquella dureza en medio de sus piernas que se encontraban abiertas y recostadas sobre el colchón, aquel toque le estaba volviendo loca y sentía una enorme pulsación en su intimidad, que sentía también ya caliente y húmeda. Después de dejar de besarse Neji enterró su rostro en el cuello de ten ten, y aferrándose al cuerpo de su novia por sus caderas que atraía a alejaba una y otra vez, restregando sus sexos una y otra vez.

Neji sentía la humedad y el calor que emanaba su novia, ante aquella sensación su cuerpo se puso a mil, sus sentidos estaban mas despiertos que cualquier otro día, sentía el chocar de sus sexos, y trataba de respirar trabajosamente, al tiempo que hacia aquel contacto mas fuerte, pero no acabaría todo así, el no quería llegar al orgasmo solo con aquel contacto, el quería llegar al orgasmo dentro de aquella cavidad. Se distancio un poco de ten ten para comenzar a deshacerse de las bragas blancas y húmedas de su novia.

Al fin sentía aquellos bellos enredarse entre sus dedos, mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos el monte de Venus de su novia, y sentía la humedad entre aquellos bellos pubicos, mientras ten ten se movía entre la cama, no podía evitar que aquel contacto la hiciera excitarse y sentir como aquella oleada de electricidad la rodeaba una y otra vez.

-Ne… Neji…-hablo trabajosamente ten ten, al sentir como un dedo de su novia comenzaba a jugar con su intimidad.

Neji estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaba, pero lo disimulaba con el menear de sus manos, no podía creer que iba hacer el amor con Ten ten, 3 años de relación y al fin hacían el amor, no era algo que Neji buscara, en realidad eso paso a segundo plano, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz de haber llegado a aquel momento.

Volvió a subir sobre el cuerpo de ten ten hasta llegar a su rostro donde deposito un calido beso sobre su frente, Neji sin dejarla de ver a los ojos chocolatazos comenzó a deshacerse de su ultima prenda, liberando su erección de aquellos bóxer que le parecían tan apretados, y votándolos en alguna parte de la habitación, para después volver a recostarse sobre el cuerpo de su novia.

Neji tembló una vez mas al sentir las manos de su novia aferrase a su espalda. Neji llevo una de sus manos a su miembro erecto, para comenzar a dirigirlo a aquella cavidad que en ese momento era lo que mas deseaba, sus manos temblaron una vez mas, al tiempo que recargaba su frente con la de ten ten, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de hacerla suya.

Comenzó a introducir su miembro poco a poco en aquella estrecha, pero húmeda y caliente entrada. Sintió como las uñas de ten ten se clavaban en su espalda, a cada centímetro que avanzaba. Cada segundo se le hacia eterno, sintiendo aquellas uñas sobre su espalda, aquel calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo debajo del suyo. Aquel palpitar de su corazón que se hacia mas acelerado.

Hasta que llego a aquel obstáculo dentro de su novia, que era prueba de su pureza e inocencia, y que el en ese momento le arrebataría, en ese momento aquel cuerpo desnudo debajo de el, aquella niña… esa noche, en ese momento… esa niña morirá por el. Esa niña era tan especial para el, esa niña le dio un giro a su vida y lo seguía haciendo día a día, y el tenerla ahora en aquella situación le hacia ver que ella le daba a su vida un giro de 180 grados, giros que eran de su agrado… ella cambiaba su vida constantemente, para el era la niña maravilla.

Aquella niña había muerto por el en ese instante, al escuchar un gemido de los labios de su novia. Neji sintió una oleada de emociones y placer que lo rodeaba, abrió los ojos que hasta el momento había permanecido cerrados, y miro frente de el, aquellos ojos cerrados de aquella mujer que ahora estaba debajo de el, vio dos lagrimillas en el borde de aquellos ojos. Acerco sus temblorosos labios a aquellos ojos que tanto le encantaba mirar. Y beso aquellos ojos saboreando el salado de aquellas lágrimas furtivas que habían brotado de ellos.

Ten ten ante el húmedo contacto de los labios de su novio comenzó a abrir sus ojos, mirando a la persona que mas amaba en aquel momento, en esa vida… mirando la piel blanca de Neji algo sonrojada y sudorosa, como aquellos cabellos largos castaños caían a lado del rostro de su novio. Ten ten se movió unos milímetros para alcanzar los labios de su novio y darles un beso.

-Ne… Neji…-susurro ten ten, indicándole que podría continuar, podría moverse, aun dolía un poco su parte baja, pero si el no se meneaba tal vez aquel dolor nunca desaparecería.

Neji dio un sus piro y paso sus brazos por debajo de los de ten ten, a modo de atraparla por los hombros, y después comenzar a salir de ella, poco a poco, se sentía tan fantástico aquel roce de sus pieles combinado con sus aromas que desprendían ambos cuerpos, que Neji había caído en un trance, para después entrar con cuidado una vez mas en su novia quien soltó otro gemido ahogado, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Tenían que ser consientes que a pesar de estarse entregando el uno al otro, a pesar de que estaban haciendo el amor, estaban en la casa de su novia, el nunca planeo esto, y se sintió afortunado de nunca haberlo echo pues de seguro si lo hubiera planeado nunca hubiera pasado.

Volvió a embestir a su novia con un moviendo un poco mas fuerte que el anterior, pero a pesar de que le quería hacer el menos daño posible, aquella experiencia lo estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba fusionarse con ella, hacerla suya, hacerse de ella, la necesitaba tanto que no podía detener la cabalgata que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas fuerte.

Ten ten impulsivamente tomo un mecho de aquel cabellos que estaba algo esparcido sobre la espalda de Neji, y lo apretó entre sus manos sintiendo la entrada y salida de Neji de su cuerpo, el dolor antes experimentado, se estaba borrando poco a poco, el toque de Neji la estaba llevando a un lugar donde estaba segura que a penas y estirara la mano alcanzaría una estrella lejana.

Neji entraba y salía de su novia, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba seguro que ese tiempo era el más fantástico de su vida.

-Ah!!... ah… ah…-se escuchaba la voz de su novia sobre su oído que lo estremecía, aquella voz y ese aliento caliente sobre su oído lo impulsaba a embestir mas, a necesitar mas de aquel cuerpo.

Neji acelero el ritmo, sentía que el aire le faltaba, que su corazón estaba apuntote salirse de su pecho, sus sensibilidad estaba al tope, sentía todo tan perfecto, sentía que se aproximaba a un lugar inexplorado para las persones, pero que llegarais ahí junto a ten ten.

-Neji…-dijo ten ten clavando aun mas su uñas en su espalda blanquizca. Sintió como ten ten se tensaba y como su sexo era oprimido por el de ella. Neji comenzó a sentir espasmos recorrer su cuerpo, y se tenso de igual manera que ten ten, aferramos a aquel cuerpo, como ella lo hacia al suyo.

Sentían como sus ojos se nublaban y perdían el conocimiento por una fracción de segundos pero que para ellos fueron minutos largos… aferrados el uno al cuerpo del otro.

Ten ten se destenso y comenzó a soltarse hasta dejar caer por completo todo su peso en aquel colchón, mientras que Neji la seguía aun sobre de ella, el cuerpo del Hyuuga se torno tembloroso, y sudoroso, y recostó su frente en el hombro desnudo de su novia.

-Neji… ¿estas… bien?-interrogo un poco inquieta ten ten.

-Yo… yo… si- decía Neji mientras salía de ten ten y alzaba su rostro para ver el de su novia. Llevo pesadamente debido al cansancio sus manos a aquel rostro que lo conquisto desde hace 3 años, después junto una vez mas su frente con la de ella.- Te amo…-susurro Neji mirando a aquella chica intensamente.

-Neji… yo… yo…- ten ten trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido- te amo también...-dijo al fin, removiendo aquellos cabellos traviesos que se adherían al rostro del Hyuuga debido al sudor.

Neji le dio un ultimo beso en los labios a ten ten, seguido de un ruidoso suspiro, y recargo su cabeza, sobre el pecho de aquella chica que era lo mejor que lo pudo haber pasado en la vida, sentía el subir y bajar de aquel pecho en el que estaba recostado, escuchaba el latir del corazón de su novia, mientras sentía como aquellos y finos brazos pasaban por enzima de el, para atraer hacia ellos una sabana blanca para cubrir la desnudes de ambos. Neji comenzó a cerrar los ojos y en cuento sintió los brazos de su novia a su alrededor en un abrazo cayo profundamente dormido aun encima de ella.

----------------------------------

-Hi… hi… Hinata.-pronuncio entrecortadamente la castaña saliendo del baño.

-¿Cuál fue el resultado?-interrogo presurosa la ojiperla levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a toda prisa a su amiga.

Ten ten mostró la prueba de embarazo a Hinata, mostrando un resultado positivo, los ojos de ten ten comenzaron llenarse de lagrimas, mientras resbalaba poco a poco por el marco de la puerta hasta llegar al suelo.

-Estoy… embarazada…-dijo ten ten dejando brotar sus lagrimas.

-Embarazada…-susurro Hinata agachándose para estar a la altura de la castaña.- Tienes que decírselo a Neji…

Ten ten había tenido ya dos meses de retraso en su regla no le tomo importancia, pues ella solía ser irregular en los periodos de menstruación, a pesar de que tenia mareos constantes no les presto atención, hasta aquel mareo que acabo en desmayo durante la clase de deportes. La maestra Anko había bromeado que si estaba embarazada. Fue entonces que ten ten cayo en la cuenta que en verdad podía estar embarazada y ahí estaban sus pruebas.

-Pero… pero… - ten ten tartamudeaba- si se enoja, si no lo quiere, si ya no me quiere…-decía ten ten casi en un grito y consternada.

-Ten ten, tranquilízate, tu conoces mejor que nadie a Neji- hablo la ojiperla abrazando a la castaña.

-Por eso, Neji… Neji es Neji… el es muy explosivo Hinata, y tu lo sabes…-explico la castaña dejando caer mas lagrimas por su rostro.

-Tu me dijiste que el se quería casar contigo ¿no?- animo Hinata.- Se que Neji te ama… el lo tomara de sorpresa como tu, pero estoy segura que estará feliz porque tu y el van a tener un hijo…

******************

-Entiendelo, NO QUIERO-grito el ojiperla a la pelinegra frente a el, ganándose una que otra mirada de los que pasaban por aquel parque.

-Pero Neji yo te quiero…-decía en un puchero la chica aferrándose al brazo del Hyuuga.

-Como demonios me vas a querer si esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos en nuestras vidas- expuso Neji soltándose del agarre de la chica.

-¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?-interrogo la chica.

-Esas son tonterías, tonterías… y si fuera así creeme que no fue de ti de quien me enamore a primera vista- dijo el Hyuuga mirando de mala gana y exasperado a aquella chica.

Neji ya estaba arto de que su padre siguiera necio de que se casara con esa chica que apenas y había visto dos veces en su vida, creía que el hablar con ella directamente y hacerle ver que ese compromiso era un error ella desistiría del compromiso, pero aquella chica encaprichada decía que lo amaba y quien sabe que mas estupideces.

-Neji deja mostrarte que te amo…-dijo al chica después de unos momentos de silencio y sujetando sorpresivamente el rostro blanco del Hyuuga y estrechar sus labios con los de el.

*******************

Ambas pares de piernas caminaban a toda prisa por las aceras de aquellas calles, el cielo se estaba nublando, pronto llovería.

-Hinata, crucemos el parque, esta mas cerca mi casa que la tuya- hablo ten ten, mientras cruzaba aquella avenida seguida de la Hyuuga.

Hinata había acompañado a ten ten a petición de la misma a la casa de Neji, para darle la noticia, ten ten estaba tan temerosa, apenas tenían 17 años como para ser padres, tenia miedo de que Neji ya no la quisiera, que Neji no quisiera al bebe que ella esperaba de el. Al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, su madre le informo a ambas chicas que Neji había salido hacer un trabajo escolar, que llegaría mas tarde. A pesar de que su madre las había invitado a pasar a esperarlo, ten ten decidió negarse, no tenia cara para estar mas tiempo frente a ala madre de Neji. ¿Qué diría la señora cuando le dieran la noticia?

Caminaban entre los pasadizos de aquel parque que sus árboles se menaban de un lado a otro, debido a la tormenta que se avecinada. Ten ten desvió un poco la mirada y vio a un mujer en una banca con la mano extendida pidiendo una moneda a los extraños que pasaban por ahí, y que tenia un pequeño niño entre sus brazos. Ten Ten sintió un vació en el estomago. Saco unas cuantas monedas de su bolsa y se las entrego a la mujer.

Vio a aquel pequeño niño envuelto en aquella sabana fina que ten ten juraría que apenas y le cubría del frió. Ten ten pensó en un momento en el bebe que ahora ella llevaba dentro. Ella nunca dejaría que su hijo pasara hambre, frió, ni nada por el estilo, ella protegería a ese bebe. Sonrió fugazmente, al darse cuenta que a pocas horas de saber que estaba embarazada ya estaba deseando tener a aquel pequeño ser entre sus manos.

Levanto su mirada y la dirigió a donde había escuchado una voz conocida para ella, miro frente de ella como 1 pasillos alejados de ella se encontraban una pareja, una pelinegra y un castaño, ten ten agudizo su mirada y trato de esquivar las ramas de los árboles para mirar mejor si era quien creía.

Vio a un castaño de cabello largo, con una cinta atada a las puntas de su cabello, no, no podía ser que aquel fuera Neji, y si era que hacia ahí, y con esa chica ¿Quién era?, nunca en su vida la había visto.

-Ten ten date prisa…-hablo Hinata colocándose a un lado de la castaña-¿Qué sucede?-interrogo Hinata mirando en la misma dirección que ten ten

-Neji deja mostrarte que te amo…-escucharon decir ambas chicas a la pelinegra.

Ten Ten abrió enormemente sus ojos y sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Esa chica había dicho el nombre de Neji, de su novio, del padre de su hijo, y enseguida vio como la chica besaba a aquel ojiperla en los labios.

Su piernas reaccionaron por si solas y comenzó a correr, ya no quería ver. Hinata la siguió en seguida, no la podía dejar sola y después de que vio todo aquello, como era posible que su primo estuviera con otra chica, aun no podía creer aquella escena.

-Ten ten- Hinata al fin había alcanzado a la chica, quien estaba en un mar de lagrimas.-Ten ten tranquilízate…

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás… prométeme que no le dirás nada-hablo Ten Ten secando sus lagrimas.

-¿Qué?... Ten ten, tú no puedes negarle…

-Promételo Hinata, júralo por lo que mas quieras, que no le vas a decir nada de este bebe, júralo, si te dices mi amiga júralo…-exigía ten ten, tomando las manos de Hinata entre las suyas.-Por favor… júramelo

-Yo…-Hinata tenia un temblor en sus labios.-Yo… te lo juro

********************

-Suéltame…- dijo Neji aventando a un lado a la pelinegra que cayo al suelo, y comenzó a limpiarse su labios.- que no entiendes, no quiero nada contigo, nada… yo ya estoy con otra persona y no la pienso dejar por una mujerzuela como tu…-grito por ultimo el Hyuuga dejando a aquella pelinegra enojada y aun tirada en el suelo.

-Maldición… me las pagaras, tu y esa maldita…-susurro por ultimo la chica.

-------------------------------------------

-Yo…lo siento- hablo bajamente ten ten sentada en aquel sofá.

-Neji es el padre ¿verdad?- hablo una voz femenina algo ensombrecida

-El…-ten ten mordió su labio inferior.- no…

-Ten ten ¿Qué estas diciendo?... Primero me dices que estas embarazada y ahora dices que Neji no es el padre- interrogaba colérica la madre de la castaña.

-Yo… perdón…-ten ten trataba de que aquellas lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos

-Llorando no vas a arreglar las cosas- volvio a hablar su madre- has tus maletas nos vamos ahora mismo a Suna

-¿Qué?, Pero yo no quiero…

-No es lo que quieras señorita, ya hiciste lo que querías y mira con lo que me sales… nos vamos inmediatamente de aquí… seremos la comidilla de todo Konoha en cuanto se enteren…

-Pero mama…

-Pero nada, que no ves que ya tengo con la muerte de tu padre hace un año, como para que encima tenga que aguantar a toda la sociedad de Konoha hablando de mi hija embarazada… porque te harás cargo de tus actos jovencita- la mujer se levanto de aquel sillón- no creas que te desharás de ese bebe que no tiene la culpa de tus tonterías… ya cometiste un pecado al entregarte a un hombre antes del matrimonio, como para que cometas otro deshaciéndote de ese bebe…

Ten ten, abrió sus ojos enormemente, ella no tenia planeado hacer nada de eso, ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta… pero tal vez su madre tenia razón, lo mejor era irse de ahí, desaparecer, tarde o temprano todos se enterarían incluido el… y ahora que el se iba a casar con esa mujer, era mejor, además si el se enteraba que esperaba un hijo de el quizás se lo querría quitar.

_**Flash Back**_

-Así que aléjate de el…-hablo la mujer pelinegra frente a ten ten afuera de la casa de la castaña.- Esta muy claro en ese periódico, Neji y yo nos casaremos…

Ten Ten tenia entre sus manos, un periódico, donde se publicaba la unión matrimonial de Neji con esa mujer, que quien sabe como dio con ella. Pero ahora la tenia frente a ella restregándole en la cara aquella noticia.

-Es un cobarde…-dijo entre dientes ten ten.- Porque no viene y me lo dice en mi cara

-Es claro que quiere evitar la escena donde le rogaras patéticamente que no te deje- hablo burlonamente la mujer.

-Dile que por mi haga lo quiera, no me interesa mas.- dijo ten ten arrogándole aquel periódico en el rostro de la pelinegra y cerrando la puerta en un azote.

_**Final flash back.**_

Ten Ten, subió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar, su ropa, sus cosas personales incluido un portarretrato que descansaba en su mesa de noche, donde ella y Neji estaban juntos, dándose un beso, aquella foto la había tomado Neji con su celular, cuando cumplieron un año de novios. Y Neji poseía una igual, ten ten quita la foto del portarretrato, quería romperla, que mas daba, seguro Neji se desharía de la suya ahora que estaba punto de casarse. Pero no tuvo el valor suficiente de romperla, esa foto y el bebe en su vientre era lo único que le quedaba de Neji, del hombre al que mas había amado.

------------------------------------------

_**3 meses atrás… Ciudad Suna país del viento.**_

_Un calambre rodeaba su cintura… un dolor punzante que ya no pida soportar, sentía morir, pero sabia que todo ese dolor tendría una dulce recompensa, una recompensa que espero todo ese tiempo… todo ese tiempo donde derramo lagrimas y gritaba que lo odiaba… que odiaba como nunca a la persona que amaba a la vez… que contradictoria puede ser la adolescencia, que puedes llegar a odiar y amara a la misma persona a la vez._

_-Un poco más… solo un poco más…-indicaba una voz, de alguna parte de aquella habitación._

_-¡AH!-grito fuerte salio de sus labios- ¡AH!- una vez mas grito al tiempo que contraía su cuerpo… y rechinaba fuerte mente sus dientes- ¡AH!- era inevitable todo aquello… apretó fuerte mente la mano de la mujer a su lado._

_Sus castaños cabellos se adherían a su piel debido al sudor que la rodeaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Sintió como aquel calambre que rodeaba su cintura se hacia menor… como el dolor desaparecía. Recostó instintivamente su cabeza, dando un suspiro._

_Sus ojos chocolatazos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente al escuchar aquel llanto… aquel llanto de aquel bebe que ella le había dado la vida. De aquel bebe que era el fruto del amor más puro que ella pudo haber experimentado en su corta vida._

_Miraba como una mujer vestida de blanco se acerco a ella con un pequeño bulto de sabanas azules rodeándolo. Sentía cansancio, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, pero el verlo por primera vez, el ver a aquel bebe que estuvo dentro suyo por 9 meses le hacia sentir enormemente feliz._

_-Aquí tienes…-dijo la enfermera colocando entre sus brazos al pequeño bebe.- Eres muy joven para ser mama… sabes que existe la posibilidad de darlo en adopción…_

_-No…-respondió rápidamente tomando aquel bebe entre su brazos y mirando su piel blanca.- es mi hijo… nunca lo daré en adopción…_

_Miro como su piel blanca estaba algo rojiza, y apenas una delgada capa de cabello rodeaba su cabecita, y sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, al menos eso creía ella debido a que alrededor de sus ojos había muchas arrugas. Tomo la pequeña mano con uno de sus dedos. Es que aquel niño era tan hermoso._

_-¿Y como lo llamara…?-interrogo la mujer._

_La castaña guardo silencio mientras observaba como el niño se removía entre sus brazos y poco a poco trataba de abrir esos pequeños ojos que habían permanecido cerrados. No los abrió por completo. Pero los entreabrió dejando ver esos ojos aperlados de los que ella se había enamorado. Aquellos ojos aperlados como los de su padre._

_-Lo llamare Kenji…-dijo la chica besando la pequeña frente del bebe._

_**Fin. ¿…?**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic :D… se les agradece de corazón… Bueno, pues este es el capitulo final de la historia. Hasta aquí llega, como habrán leído en el capitulo 1 esta es la __**"PRE-SECUELA"**__ del Fic __**"Volverte a ver"…**__ donde hace nuevamente aparición nuestra pareja, y se desenvuelve mas situaciones entre ellos, sus vidas después de que ella se fue a suna y tuvo a su bebe, así como lo que fue su vida de Neji. __**"Volverte a ver"**__ es una historia __**Sasusaku…**__ pero que entrelaza la historia del __**NEJITEN**__ así como otras mas… esa historia tiene una secuela llamada __**"Volverte a amar"…**__ donde se basa mas al desarrollo de mas parejas y no exclusivamente al sasusaku como su primera parte… el __**NEJITEN**__ sigue incluido en esta secuela… por lo mismo que __**"Volverte a ver"**__ se enfoca mas al sasusaku… acá les dejo los Cáp. En los que __**ten ten**__ hacen aparición (Cáp.:8, 9, 10, 11,12 20, 25). Pero aclaro __**Neji es personaje principal**__ de __**"volverte a ver" **__así que aparece o es mencionado desde el Capitulo 1… pues es parte de un triangulo amoroso, mientras Ten Ten aparece esporádicamente y aparece revelando un secreto a Neji (muchas ya saben cual es)… Yo les recomendaría que si tienen tiempo claro… que se leyeran todo __**"Volverte a ver"…**__ pues muchos acontecimientos, tienen continuidad en __**"Volverte a amar"…**__ y que no se muestras ni como __**Flash back**__ ni nada por el estilo…claro tambien si se quieren enterrar si neji y ten ten volvieron a juntarse… después de todo lo que paso en este fic…sin mas que decir les mando un enorme abrazo y muichas buenas vibras. Cuidense y hasta la proxima! Y una vez mas GRACIAS._


End file.
